The Secret
by Spencers13
Summary: They couldn't keep their friendship a secret forever. And when it finally comes to light, they and their relationship will never be the same. BJ:Lydia get together w lots of plot
1. The Discovery

: 2001 :  
I first wrote The Secret back in 1996, and thought it was the most awesome thing I've ever written. But, as time always proves, when I read over it again recently, I found my story to be at about a 7th to 8th grade writing level. So, I took it upon myself to revise it and make it more "up-to-date".

: 2005 :  
After did away with NC-17 rated stories, this fic was deleted, much to my disappointment. After a long time and some debating, I've decided to repost this story. Some of you may recognize it from reading it a long time ago. This story was the first BJ-related fic I uploaded here to It's rather lacking in writing skill compared to what I have written since, but it's still the original--the first BJ fic I have ever written to completion. Please enjoy.

* * *

_Disclaimer_: This is the only time I'm going to put this up here because it's unnecessary to put one up on every single chapter. I don't own Beetlejuice or any other related character (they belong to Geffen) except for the ones I created for this story. The story itself is, however, mine. I'm just borrowing characters, so to speak. This is just a story done for the love of the show _Beetlejuice_ and its characters. Don't try to sue, you won't get much out of me.

* * *

The Secret  
Spencers13 1996 — Revised 2001  
Beta Reader — Beetle Babe  
Beetlejuice & all related charcters © Geffen Film Co.  
Story concept & any original characters © Spencers13 (Lacey G)  
R — Romance — Drama

Chapter 1 - The Discovery

Lydia Deetz sat cross-legged on the floor in front of her bedroom balcony doors watching the weather's quick change of pace outside. Dark, pillow-like clouds billowed in the distance, and from their plumes came small bursts of spastic light. A storm was coming. Usually Lydia would be smiling and welcoming such a sight, but this evening was different. She could not put her finger on it, but something told her that this storm would bring only bad things amidst it's rolling puffs and crackling lightning.

She frowned at the approaching clouds and stood. As she walked to her dresser, she heard voices floating up from downstairs. She easily picked out Delia's voice first. Her step-mother was, of course, rambling about some silly topic that only _she_ found interesting. The second voice was her father, Charles, doing the best he could to avoid Delia's incessant blabbing.

Lydia leaned against her dresser and propped her chin in her hands staring at the reflection of herself in the tall oval mirror that was connected to the chest of drawers. She sighed in boredom, wondering where her best friend had gotten to and how much trouble he was probably in right now. As if in reply to her unasked question, the mirror's reflection of her bored face rippled and faded away, only to recompose into the pale face, deep sunken eyes, and wild blonde hair of her friend.

"Beetlejuice!" she exclaimed, shocked, as she lifted her chin from her hands. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be busy all day."

Beetlejuice cackled softly and gazed at Lydia through the mirror which was now a way to communicate with her from his realm of the dead.

_I have to keep reminding myself that he is, in fact,_ dead! Lydia mused. _He's so lively and full of energy most of the time hee-hee, maybe it's the beetles he eats_ her wandering thoughts were broken by Beetlejuice's annoyed grunt.

"I was _going_ to go the Annual Neitherworld Beetle Convention. You know, where beetles gather every year to celebrate for some reason?"

"Probably to celebrate not being eaten by _you_!" Lydia could not help but put in.

"Yeah, well, it seems that someone told them I was coming, and they moved to a new location at the last minute. I was _so_ looking forward to eating—er—_meeting_ them," he recovered, but not before Lydia picked up on it.

"Right," she sighed and rolled her eyes in amusement.

"So, I thought I would come over here and hang out with you for a while, since my evening's been ruined," Beetlejuice pouted.

"You know you're always welcome here, BJ. Actually, I was rather bored and hoping you'd come over anyway," she admitted unusually shy.

"Well, I'm here now, so how 'bout them three B's?" he grinned. Funny, he always got an odd thrill whenever she called his name, but he pushed those thoughts aside as Lydia's expression changed.

Lydia smiled warmly, "You got it! Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, _Beetlejuice_!"

Beetlejuice cackled wildly as the barrier between their worlds was broken, and he sailed into her room out of the mirror.

"Hey, Lyds!" he said after he landed in the center of her large room. "I feel like dancin'! Why don't you and me cut a rug?" He reached down and grabbed Lydia's spiraled throw rug from the floor. A pair of silver scissors appeared in his hand, and he proceeded to cut her rug to pieces.

"Sounds like fun, Beej," she said happily. Beetlejuice promptly returned the rug to normal and pulled her box of CD's out from under the end of her bed. He perused the box's contents with interest.

"What should we play this time, Babes?"

"Well, I don't know about you," Lydia said as she laid on her bed and stared over the edge at him, "but I'm a little tired of the Calypso."

Beetlejuice gave and irritated grunt, but continued to scan the CD titles. After a moment, he pulled a jewel case from the box and said, "When did you get this one, Babes? 'The Gorillaz'?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "I forgot about that one! It's a new band that recently came out. Why don't we listen to that one? It's really good."

Beetlejuice smiled and stood, "Sure, babes. You know I always like to _monkey_ around!" In a flash, he changed into a hulking, hairy gorilla and began to hoot and howl while scratching himself. Lydia laughed and placed the CD in her player. She was about to press the play button when voices raised in heated argument issued up the stairs and through her closed door.

Beetlejuice returned to his normal state of black and white stripes and placed his hands in his pockets. "Sounds like Chuck and the Deil-meister are fighting," he observed.

Lydia walked to the door and turned the knob. "Wait here, BJ. I want to see what's wrong before we start."

"Sure thing, Lyds."

She vanished though the open doorway.

* * *

Downstairs, Lydia heard her parents in the kitchen. They seemed to be arguing about the geographical location of someone or something.

"Well I think they came from Germany!" yelled Charles.

"They came from Italy!" Delia shouted back.

"Germany!"

"Italy!"

"Germany!"

"Italy!"

They shouted back and forth until Lydia peeked through the kitchen door at them.

"What are you two arguing about?" she asked timidly.

Her stepmother replied first, "Where our grandparents came from. Since we have the same kind of lineage, Charles says they came from Germany"

"And Delia says they came from Italy," Charles chimed in.

"Well if you don't know, then why don't you go to the library. They have a section on the history of the town. It's possible something about us will be in there. If anything, you two will stop fighting for a while."

"Good idea, Pumpkin. Come on, Delia, let's go."

They grabbed their coats and keys and left. Lydia waved good-bye from the front porch, then turned around with a sly smirk playing on her face. She walked up the steps back to her room and closed the door behind her.

"They're gone," she said.

"Great!" exclaimed Beetlejuice. "Let's _PARTY_!" He hit the play button on her CD player and music immediately poured from the speakers. Beetlejuice snapped his fingers and the lights dimmed and sparkles of colour swirled around the room. He pulled Lydia to the center of the open floor, grabbed her about her small waist and swayed her to the beat and swirls of color.

* * *

At the library, Charles and Delia were flipping through old newspaper articles and documents. Frustrated, Delia finished her pile of documents and looked around for something else. A book caught her eye. It was old and hardbound with the words 'Peaceful Pine's Homes' printed on it.

_This looks interesting,_ thought Delia as she began flipping through the book, which was composed entirely of clipped newspaper articles. Then something else caught her eye, an old yellowed picture of _their_ house, with an extensive article following it.

"Charles, come look! I found something about our house!" she cooed.

Charles looked up from his newspaper, "What?" He put the paper down and walked over to her, and they began to read the article:

_The old house on the hill in our small town of Peaceful Pines has had a history of hauntings. The most recent is fifteen years ago, when a spectre began yet again to scare away hopeful tenants. No one has ever been able to see him, however, following this article is an actual photograph taken of him. Fortunately, it clearly shows his face, and it obviously shows his surprise because he was caught off guard when the picture was taken. Unfortunately, no one knows what happened to the unlikely photographer. The picture was taken in 1950._

"Charles!" gasped Delia, examining the picture. "Doesn't that look like Mr. Beetleman?"

"Now that you mention it, it does look like Beetleman!" Charles agreed. "Maybe it's his father or something?"

_Researchers who found a small gravestone just inside the tree line of the forest near the house are lead to believe that was the ghost's final resting place. Carbon dating of a piece of the gravestone puts it at least 500 years old! Unfortunately, it was much too weathered by time to read any inscription that may have adorned it._

"It's 500 years old!" Delia repeated, astonished. "But that would mean but Mr. Beetleman looks like he's only 30 or 40!"

"Well, it's probably his great, great, great, great grandfather, Delia. It couldn't possibly be Beetleman."

_The ghost is said to act like a hyper teenager. The researchers who found the gravestone have determined that whoever was under the ground, died when they were young, so it would explain his behavior. Recently there have been several sightings and unusual activity outside of the house. So let this be a possible warning. If you see him keep a safe distance and remember, you're dealing with a dead man!_

When Charles and Delia finished reading, they sat and stared at the words blankly for several moments. Slowly, they turned to look at each other.

"Charles, do you think that that ghost and Mr. Beetleman could be the same person?" Delia posed carefully.

Charles replied distractedly, "It seems like it's very possible, I mean lots of things in this world can't be explained. But, Delia, we're talking about _ghosts_ here. You are the last person, I'd think, to admit that we have ghosts in the house, let alone that we hired one as our handyman."

"Maybe you're right, Charles," Delia began to submit. "But I still can't shake this feeling I have about Mr. Beetleman. I mean, he's always around when something strange happens, you have to admit." Charles nodded his head in agreement. "But in that sense, maybe his grandfather's ghost is hanging around him since he's family?"

Charles' eyes went crossed for a moment, then went back to normal, "Now you've just got me confused, Delia."

"Tell you what, let's take this home and ask Lydia about it. She hangs around Mr. Beetleman more than we do. Maybe he told her about his bloodline, and maybe he's even told her that he might be haunted by his grandfather's ghost?"

Charles' eyes went crossed again, "Uh good idea, Delia, I guess?"

* * *

Back at their home, Charles and Delia heard loud music pouring down the steps. When they reached Lydia's door, they had to pound on it so she could hear.

"Oh, no! My parents are back!" gasped Lydia as Beetlejuice twirled her into several fast-paced steps and ending in a dip that brought them startlingly close.

Beetlejuice was shocked at their close quarters for a moment, then recomposed himself, "You'd better send me back to the Neitherworld, fast!"

"Right, Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!" she exclaimed. In a rush of light, the music and color swirls disappeared, leaving her room in its normal state. Lydia calmly walked over to the door and opened it. Outside stood her father and step-mother wearing unsettled expressions. "Yes, Delia?"

"Lydia, we would like to have a talk with you," said Delia.

"Sure, come in," she gestured for them to walk inside. "What would you like to talk about?" asked Lydia warily as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"This," Delia said as she held out the book.

"What's this?" Lydia asked, taking it.

"Read page 36 to 39," said Charles. Lydia took a moment to read the article. Delia watched Lydia's eyes widen when she came across the picture of the "ghost" and smiled knowingly to herself. When Lydia finished, she looked at them with wide eyes.

"So what does this have to do with me?" she asked as obliquely as possible.

"Lydia, you're closer to Mr. Beetleman than we are. You hang out with him all the time when he's here. If anyone would know the truth about him, you would." Delia searched Lydia's expression.

"The t-truth? What sort of truth are you talking about?" she stuttered, not at all prepared for such a confrontation.

"Well, Lydia," Delia became more smug, "every time Beetleman comes around something strange happens, and we think you know why," she pressed. "It's obvious you know something about this. Tell us the truth, Lydia. We're not as dumb as you think. If you lie to us, we'll find out the truth on our own."

"But, Delia, I"

"Now!" she yelled, stomping her foot.

Lydia hung her head and found the hardwood floor very interesting. Thoughts spun around in her head. She could not give away her best friend's identity! Not after keeping him a secret for so long. She glanced back up at her parents. Her father, Charles, looked only a bit concerned. It was obvious he was not there of his own free will. Delia, however, wore an irritated look of anger. Her eyes were almost bulging from their sockets in frustration and disbelief that her step-daughter could have been harbouring a secret like this. Yes, if Lydia did not tell them the truth now, it would be almost certain that Delia would find out the truth on her own, as nosy as she is. After a long pause Lydia whispered, "Yes, he is." The confession hurt twice as much as thinking about it.

"He is what?" Delia asked, confused at Lydia's vague answer.

Lydia hung her head again. "A-a ghost. Isn't that what you wanted to know?"

Charles finally broke into the conversation, "Lydia, we thought that Beetleman's great, great, great, great grandfather was haunting us, not Beetleman _himself_! Why did you not tell us that before?"

Lydia was in disbelief, "_What_! You thought that _oh, no_!" Not only had she just given away her best friend, she had done so when that was not even what her parents were asking about. She suddenly felt sick and sat down heavily on her bed.

"Lydia, honey, are you alright?" Charles asked, worriedly rushing to her side.

"I I just need to sit down a moment," Lydia said distractedly. _Now I've done it! _she thought. _Delia is going to have a field day with me _and_ Beetlejuice. What am I going to do?_

"All right, Lydia, enough is enough," Delia said angrily. "I think it's time to have a talk with Mr. Beetleman. Now get him in here. I assume that you'd know how to do that."

"Yes, Delia," Lydia sighed, defeated at long last. She was stupefied that they had found her out after so many years of hiding Beetlejuice behind their backs, and after him pulling pranks on them, even. Had Charles and Delia not confronted her with such profound evidence, she could have easily skirted around their questions. However, the newspaper article from the library was too solid a fact to wave off as easily as she had done so many times in the past. And had she known that they were asking about something else entirely, she would not be silently cursing herself right now.

With leaden feet, she stood from the bed and walked over to her window and closed the curtain. Then she turned and waved her hand over a candle perched upon a small round table reluctantly chanting as she had so often done; it came as second nature. "Though I know I should be wary, still I summon something scary. Ghostly haunting, I turn loose, Beetlejuice."

Delia and Charles looked at each other.

"Beetlejuice."

They looked back at their daughter.

"Beetlejuice!" Lydia yelled.

Suddenly, thunder and lightning rolled across the sky. Lydia's candle burst apart in a shower of sparks, and the spider web tablecloth underneath floated off the small table and flew onto her to create a gray poncho. Lydia half-heartedly raised her arms and the poncho burst into color and gleamed a bright red. Her parents stepped back in shock at the magic show before them. Then, to top it off, a bright portal of flashing, sparkling light appeared between them and their daughter. Beetlejuice stepped out of the portal, and it closed with a flash.

At first, he didn't notice Charles and Delia behind him. "Hey, Babes! Are your parents gone yet?" Beetlejuice studied Lydia's sad expression. "What's with the long face?" He grabbed his chin and pulled it down to the floor, making his face stretch in the process, then let it snap back like a rubber band. Lydia looked at him with sad, tear-filled eyes. "Babes, what's wrong?" he asked more concerned and took a step toward her. She moved her eyes to look behind him. Beetlejuice followed her glance and saw Charles and Delia looking thoroughly dumbfounded. "Uh, oh," he muttered.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Bee uh, _Beetlejuice_ is it? So this is what you really look like?" Delia asked after finding her voice.

Shocked, Beetlejuice turned back to Lydia, "What's going on here?"

"They I I told I'm _so sorry_, BJ!" she gushed as she hugged her ghostly friend.

"That's okay," he said, putting an arm around her to bring her comfort as he always did to cheer her when she was down. "So," he turned to them, "you finally found out our little secret, huh? You recognize me as 'Mr. Beetleman', but what about 'Cousin BJ'?" He morphed into a small boy with a black and white striped shirt, gray shorts, and sneakers.

Charles let out a yelp.

"Or how about-" He morphed from the boy to a black and orange striped dog.

"Odious!" gasped Delia. "_You_ were my my wittle-doggy-woggy?"

"Yup," the dog barked.

"Well, do you have any other faces we know?" asked Charles, annoyed with the fact that the ghost had been the cause of his allergies flaring up. He sneezed involuntarily at the thought.

"Now that you've mentioned it," the dog mused, "I think there is one more you might know."

Beetlejuice's dog body began to change shape. His black and orange fur vanished and was replaced in favor of a long-haired blonde wig in a ponytail. His paws were replaced with slender, red-tipped hands and feet. A T-shirt and skirt appeared on his body, as did sneakers on his feet. And finally a black and white striped headband with a black bat perched on top appeared on his head to keep most of his now much longer bangs back. Lydia's parents had a sheer look of shock on their faces. Before them stood a young female ghost!

"B-Betty?" Charles gasped, clearly frightened.

"That's right!" the ghost said in his fake, high-pitched voice.

"B-But how can you do all that? Changing I mean," asked Delia, shaken.

Beetlejuice morphed back into his original form and buffed his red nails on his striped jacket. "I'm a ghost Mrs. D., I can do whatever I want! In fact, I'm the ghost with the most! Power that is," he gloated.

"Power?" asked Charles.

"That's right, Chuck-a-luk."

"But I don't understand," said Charles, still confused.

"Hmmm maybe Lydia can explain."

Everyone turned and looked at her, waiting for an explanation. She felt like she was under a microscope. Lydia took a deep breath and exhaled. Then she said, "You see, father, Beetlejuice is a ghost, and that means he can do just about anything he wants. I don't really recall if anyone else in the Neitherworld that has his same level of power. However, there are just some questions that can't be answered. Who Beetlejuice is and where he comes from is a paradox in itself. You just can't logically explain things like you can here in the real world."

"So, no other ghosts have these 'powers'?" asked Charles, interested.

"No, not really," she replied.

"Charles, can I have a talk with you?" asked a stone-faced Delia from the doorway.

"Of course, dear."

Charles and Delia left the room and closed the door behind them. Lydia turned and rushed into Beetlejuice. "Oh, Beetlejuice! I just know something bad is going to happen!" she gushed into his jacket as she held him in a fierce grip. Beetlejuice wrapped her in an equally fierce yet gentle embrace, terrified of letting go in that instant.

"What do you mean 'bad'?" his voice quivered.

"I'm not sure, but it's going to be terrible! You saw the way Delia looked when they left. Somehow I feel that somehow they'll take you away from me!"

"No!" Beetlejuice gasped at the thought. It had never crossed his mind before, and that thought drove him to clench Lydia even tighter_. Give up my best friend_, he thought. _My Lyds? No! They can't make me give her up, and I won't let 'em! But... that would be selfish of me and Lyds has never been selfish about anything as long as I've known her... but the thought of not seeing her pretty face every day PRETTY!_ Beetlejuice gasped as his turbulent thoughts came to a standstill. He thought she was pretty? That thought had never really crossed his mind before, and now that it was there, he had to admit it, she _was_ pretty. _Beautiful_ even. Why had he not noticed it before?

Beetlejuice looked down at her again. She buried her face into his jacket fiercely; afraid to pull away for fear he would disappear. He watched, stupefied, as a single tear slipped down her cheek. Unaware of his own actions, he reached up and gently wiped the tear away with one finger, causing her to look up into his eyes.

"Lyds" Beetlejuice faltered.

* * *

Outside Lydia's door, Charles and Delia were having a frantic discussion.

"Charles, you heard them, he's a powerful ghost! He may hurt our poor Lydia!"

"Hurt her! Wait a minute, Delia! Beetleman's apparently never hurt her _OR_ us before, really. What makes you think he will now?"

"Ghosts are unpredictable! You never know what they'll do or where they are! You read that article!" Delia argued. "Do you realize that that _thing_ in there with our daughter is _dead_ and is the cause of most of your nervous breakdowns! Plus, who knows what kind of germs it has spread through our home! It's been haunting us! Taking advantage of us! We have to get it out of our house!"

"But how, Delia? He's obviously Lydia's friend. She would be crushed if you made him leave. I simply see no need to"

"We'll tell it to get out!" she cut her husband off. Delia stormed into Lydia's room lugging a hesitant Charles behind her. Lydia and Beetlejuice looked up at them, quickly releasing each other from their embrace.

"Beetleman," said Delia in a strict voice, "we've come to a decision. _GET OUT_!"

"_What!_" yelled Lydia, putting an arm up as if to protect him.

"Get out!" Delia repeated.

"No, Delia, _NO!_ Please don't make him leave! _Please_! He's my best friend! I don't know what I'd do without him!" Lydia begged, tears welling up in her eyes threatening to fall.

"Well, you'll soon find out."

"No, _NO!_" she screamed and ran back into Beetlejuice's arms. He put his arms around her and held her for a moment. With one shaking finger, he lifted her chin to meet his gaze.

"Babes, please. Don't argue with your parents," he said as calmly as he could, trying to mask his hurt. After a long pause, he lowered his eyes and whispered, "I'll go."

"_What!_" she exclaimed in shock. "I can't believe you just said that!" The tears that were boiling inside her eyes finally erupted hotly down her pale cheeks. "I can't believe you're giving up and just leaving! How could you! Why won't you stay?"

"I can't argue with your parents, Lyds. This is their house. They actually have the power to make me leave if they find me out, and I can't be selfish not anymore," he said, his voice cracking. "I've always been selfish in just about everything, Babes, but I've never known you to be that way ever since I met you. I guess it's time I stop being a jerk to you." He said it just as the realization hit him. He _had_ always been a jerk to her. _Why would she want me around if that's all I ever was? A jerk?_ Beetlejuice had realized how much she really meant to him only moments before, and he just now realized that he did not deserve her, nor believed that she would ever want him the way he finally did her.

"But why, Beetlejuice?" she said, sobbing.

"Don't cry, Lyds," he said, wiping her tears away and trying with all his might to believe in his own words. "We'll see each other again someday. Now send me home."

She began to sob uncontrollably and held onto him even tighter. "Oh, BJ, please don't make me! Don't leave me!"

"Do it!" yelled Delia from behind her.

Lydia looked up at him, tears staining her paling cheeks.

"Do it," he whispered, his eyes filling with emotions she could not read.

"Send him back!" yelled Delia.

Lydia stepped away from him as if in a trance and began to repeat his name. "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice miss you," he whispered, at last letting a tear fall.

"B-_BEETLEJUICE!_" she cried and ran forward, but it was too late. He faded into nothingness just has her grasping hands reached for him.

* * *

Hope you liked this beginning. Future chapters will be uploaded once per week so as not to swamp readers. Thanks and hugs to all. 

Next to come...reunions. 


	2. We meet again

Thank you Maya Beebop and Leonor for your reviews.

* * *

The Secret  
Spencers13 1996 — Revised 2001  
Beta Reader — Beetle Babe  
Beetlejuice & all related charcters © Geffen Film Co.  
Story concept & any original characters © Spencers13 (Lacey G)  
R — Romance — Drama 

Chapter 2 - We meet again 

Charles Deetz slowly opened Lydia's door and peeked into her room. He noticed her standing in the same exact place he had seen her almost every day for the past week, right in front of her balcony doors, staring out into a void. Charles entered her room and quietly closed the door behind him.

"Lydia?" he asked, trying to get her attention, "Lydia, please answer me," he pleaded with her. Charles waved his hand in front of her face, nothing. It was like she was in a trance, and all she could do was stare with that severe look of depression clouding her face and eyes. "Lydia, Delia doesn't know I'm in here. I want to tell you something."

She blinked once he thought.

"I'm going to let you see your ghost friend." Lydia slowly turned her head to look at him. _She looks so sick_, Charles thought. But he was wrong, she was worse than sick. She had barely eaten in the past week. Her pale cheeks were even paler and were beginning to sink into her face. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her whole body seemed to be shrinking inward.

"What?" her voice was weak and shaky, devoid of all desire to exist.

"I'm going to let you see Beetleman," he repeated. "And I won't tell Delia. I'm going to let you see him all you want, but we can't let Delia know, okay? I can't stand seeing you like this, Pumpkin. I realized at that moment when you argued to let Beetleman stay with you, that you two really were good friends. He really means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

"Yes," was all she managed to say as her eyes fell to the floor. Lydia again took herself back to that moment in time when she was forced to send her friend back for good. _Yes, he does mean a lot to me_, she thought. But what was that in his eyes just before he vanished? Tears? Or something more? She could not quite make it out. An emotion that she had never seen there before. She wanted so desperately to find out what Beetlejuice was about to tell her before Delia had barged back into her room. She speculated over and over again what it might have been. Several times she had to brush her thoughts away quickly. _No, no that couldn't have been it could it?_ But the way he looked at her just before the thin air swallowed him up, she was almost certain. She was not, however going to act upon it. _What if I am wrong? I'd make a idiot of myself_

Charles' voice broke into her tortured thoughts, "But you have to eat first, Pumpkin."

Lydia slowly turned around and walked toward the door. Every step she took, it looked as if she would fall over and crack into a myriad of pieces. Charles' heart ached for his poor daughter. He silently cursed Delia for her constant nosing into others' affairs. Beetlejuice and Lydia were friends. Delia had no right to butt into their friendship and end it for them. It was not right in his book, so he had decided to secretly make it right.

* * *

Down in the kitchen, Lydia sat at the table while her father prepared something for her to eat on the stove.

"Here you go! Chicken soup! The natural healer!" he happily exclaimed setting a large bowl of the concoction before her. Lydia took one look at it and thought she was going to throw up. Since she had barely eaten in almost a week, she was not used to the sight of food. However, she ate it anyway. Spoonful by spoonful, she slowly sipped the broth and nibbled a noodle or small piece of chicken when she came upon one.

When she was at last done, she asked in a weak voice, "Can I see BJ now?"

"Of course," her father said and helped her out of the chair and up the steps to her room. It was slow going because she was still very weak.

When they entered her room, Lydia walked over to the window and slowly closed the curtain. Then she stood in front of the candle in the middle of her room and waved a heavy hand over it. The candle sparked and caught fire. She began once more to call his name, "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice"

Lightning cracked and boomed outside. The balcony doors blew open and the curtain whipped wildly in the wind. The doors slammed shut again and ripped a path up her wall, tearing the wall paper off the whole side of her room and leaving nothing but bare, crumbly bricks. When the doors came in contact with the ceiling, they pushed it straight up.

Down below, Lydia's candle began to flicker and the flame grew. The candleholder exploded in a shower of sparks and below it, the spider web tablecloth slowly lifted off the small stand. It hovered there for a moment and then it flew onto Lydia as it had the week before. The poncho that the tablecloth created sparkled and glowed a bright red.

Lydia and Charles looked up, and they saw a whole new world before them. What was once Lydia's bed was now transformed into a huge canopy bed with the canopy stretching halfway up the wall, which was over a hundred feet high. The window was also halfway up the wall, but on the opposite side of the room. It was throwing strange eerie light onto them. The walls were made of very old bricks that were chipped and cracked. Way up, almost out of visual range, were boards, big thick timbers holding the top together. It was a wonder the structure stayed standing at all. At the bottom starting almost right beside her door, which had changed into a shape that looked almost like a Hershey's Kiss, crooked and uneven stairs spun around the huge room up to right above the bed canopy. Where the steps ended there was another door, and it was slowly opening!

Down below, in the center of the spiraled floor, in the center of the light shining from the window way up above, in the very center of the room, stood Lydia, anxious and waiting.

When the door opened, strange otherworldly light poured into the room, and a shadowy figure stood there. Then, by itself, the door shut, cutting off the light. The figure slowly floated down from the top of the stairs, and landed beside her bed.

_That doesn't look like Beetleman!_ Charles thought. He ran over and stood in front of Lydia. "Who are you! Step into the light!" he yelled. His voice echoed off the walls of the room. The figure began to walk toward them. It seemed to take forever. Lydia walked out from behind her father and gave him an angry look. "I'm only trying to protect you, Pumpkin."

They turned to look at the dark figure, just now stepping into the light. Lydia saw a black pointy boot and black and white striped pants, then another boot and more stripes. Now that the whole figure was in view, she saw that it _was_ Beetlejuice! She slowly walked forward a few feet then stopped.

"Lydia?" Beetlejuice whispered, disbelieving that she was standing before his weary eyes once more.

She could barely manage a smile.

"Lydia!" he ran forward, scooped her up in his arms, and twirled her around laughing. "I thought I'd never see you again!" he said holding her close and stroking a finger down her cheek. If he had a heartbeat, it would be racing. He set her back down onto the floor, studying her closely as if trying to memorize her features. After a moment, a worried frown began to form on his brow. "Babes, what happened to you? You look sick. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Beetlejuice," she said weakly, averting her eyes from his concerned stare.

"You don't look '_fine_' to me, Lyds. You're starting to look like Jacques, and that's not good for someone like you."

"Who's Jacques?" inquired Charles from behind them.

"He's well, a skeleton," Beetlejuice replied, scratching his head. _Why be roundabout when he already knows?_

"A skeleton!"

"Yup."

"Okay, Beetleman," Charles said shaking his head as if to clear things out. "I'll make you a deal I'll let Lydia come and see you as much as you both want"

"All right!" shrieked Beetlejuice happily as he pulled her close and hugged her once more.

"_IF_ you take and show me the place you always go when you leave here. I want to make sure she will be safe," Charles finished, glancing about the room.

Beetlejuice looked at him suspiciously, "That's _ALL_ we have to do?"

"That's all."

"Okay, Chuckie, ya got a deal! Come on!" He roughly clapped Charles on the back and pushed him toward the steps. When he got him on his way, Beetlejuice turned to Lydia. "Coming, Babes?" he asked while gesturing with his hands toward the stairs.

"I hate to admit it, BJ," she said slowly, dropping her eyes to the concrete floor, "but I can't make it on my own. I'm too weak."

"Oh, Babe, why didn't you just tell me?" He walked over and scooped her up into his arms. He held her close while she placed her arms around his neck for more support. Yes, if he had a heartbeat, it would definitely be racing. She was closer to him now than she normally got on most occasions. So close in fact, that Beetlejuice could feel her slight breath upon his neck as she wearily rested her head against his shoulder.

Lydia exhaled slowly, allowing her warm breath to flow over Beetlejuice's neck. She nuzzled her face into his hair, not caring about much of anything. She was simply so happy to be with her best friend again, she did not even notice how he also slightly nuzzled his cheek against her forehead.

_If only we could get some time alone_, Beetlejuice thought. _Maybe maybe I'd be able to talk to her about_

"Beetleman?" Charles' call from above shattered his thoughts.

Beetlejuice grasped Lydia tight and flew up to the top of the stairs where Charles was waiting. "Are you ready, Chuckster?" he asked.

"Yes no! Wait!"

"What?"

"I just wanted to know I've been where we're going to before, haven't I?"

Beetlejuice looked at Lydia with a sly smile. "Well _ha-ha_ I guess you have."

"Okay," Charles took a deep breath, steeling himself, "let's go."

The door swung open and a bright light shocked their eyes.

* * *

Charles couldn't believe it. He rubbed his eyes and took another look. Before them was a whole new world that looked nothing like their old one. The roads were slabs of rock held up by skinny earthen pillars. And the houses, if that's what they were, were held up by small earthen pillars as well.

"That's my place over there," said Beetlejuice, nodding in the direction ahead of him.

Charles looked in the direction that Beetlejuice had indicated, "You mean you live in that skull head?"

"Skull head?" he said confused, "No, no. That's the Monster Across the Street's house. _That_ house is mine." Beetlejuice inclined his head in the direction across the road at a building that was made of brick, roofing tile, and solid stone. On top of the structure was a glowing sign that said 'BJ'S', below it was an arrow pointing to a sign that said 'ROADHOUSE', which was perched just above the door.

They walked down the road past the Monster's house. Poopsie, the Monster's pet dog was tied up in the front yard. As soon as Poopsie saw Beetlejuice, he began to bark and growl at him.

"YAAA! What in the world is that?" Charles yelped.

"That's Poopsie, the Monster's dog," grumbled Beetlejuice. "Hey, Chuckster, watch this," he said as he elbowed Charles in the stomach. Beetlejuice gently placed Lydia on a patch of grass just inside the Monster's log fence, then he morphed into a black and white striped cat about the size of Poopsie and began to paw at the small dog. Poopsie only became more enraged and tried to charge at the cat, but his rope was too short, and with a painful yip the dog was yanked backwards. "Ahhahaha!" the cat laughed.

Lydia laboriously stood up from where Beetlejuice had set her, "Beetlejuice! Leave Poopsie alone! He didn't do anything to you," she scolded him much as she had done in the past for being mean to the poor dog.

"But, Babes," he said as he morphed back to his normal shape, "That dog was being a pest!" Beetlejuice turned into a small bug and started to buzz around Lydia's ear.

She grabbed Beetlejuice by his wings and yelled right into his tiny ears, "If you don't knock it off, I'll rip out your wings!" The bug let out a small gasp, then with a spiral of light disappeared and reappeared in his normal shape and size in front of Lydia.

Hanging his head, Beetlejuice said, "Sorry, Babes."

_Gaah! How could I be so stupid!_ he thought. _Why do I feel this way about something I've always done? I never cared before no, that's not true. I did care before, but not so strongly. I really need to talk to her alone_

"That's okay, BJ," Lydia said, taking pity on him and smiling once more. Taking relief in her words for the time being, Beetlejuice picked up Lydia, and he and Charles walked toward the roadhouse. When they finally arrived, Beetlejuice kicked open his oddly-shaped front door, and they all walked inside.

"Wow! This place is really something!" said Charles, amazed.

Beetlejuice stalked over to his couch and gently placed Lydia on the seat. "You like it? I trashed it myself," he turned and said, holding his head up high. Literally. Beetlejuice pulled his head off and was holding it as high as his arms would stretch.

"YAAA!" screamed Charles. He tried to run, but he tripped over a spare tire lying in the middle of the floor.

Lydia saw her father fall. Gasping she called for him, "Daddy! Are you all right?"

Charles peeked out from behind the tire. "I'm fine, P-Pumpkin." His eyes darted around the room looking for Beetlejuice, but he couldn't see him. "Does Beetleman have his head back on?" he muttered.

"Yes, he does." Lydia turned to where Beetlejuice was standing. "Beetlejuice, I wish you'd stop scaring my father. He's not used to seeing your literal translations."

"Y-Yeah, I don't know how much more I can take," Charles said from behind the tire.

Beetlejuice stood there for a moment thinking, and after thinking for only that moment, he said, "I'll try not to do that around you, Chuckie, but I can't promise anything. I just do it without thinking, know what I mean?" Beetlejuice extended his hand and offered Charles a help up.

Charles took hold of Beetlejuice's hand and he pulled him to a standing position. He dusted himself off before saying, "I understand. If you do anything and it's scary, I'll try not to scream and run."

Beetlejuice roughly clapped Charles on the back, "That's the spirit, Chuckster!"

Charles cleared his throat, "So, what do you do when you're here?"

Beetlejuice thought a moment, then he said, "Well, sometimes we go to the Freaky Eye-Scream Shop."

Charles's eyes lit up at the mention of food. "Ice cream? Mmmm, sounds good."

Beetlejuice looked confused. "No, no. It's _eye_ - _OW_!" Lydia kicked Beetlejuice in the shin before he could say '_scream_'.

"BJ," she whispered, "It would be better if you didn't say that! It might upset father."

"Sorry, Babes, you're right. I just wasn't thinking."

Lydia quietly giggled. "Yeah, you do that a lot."

"Thanks!" said Beetlejuice, taking it as a compliment. He turned toward Charles. "Come on, Chuckie, let's go get some, uh _ice cream_," he said loudly, winking at Lydia.

* * *

"Lydia!" called Delia. "Lydia are you in the bathroom?"

She opened the door to the bathroom and poked her head inside. Empty.

"Lydia I'm getting sick and tired of this!" She was walking toward her bedroom. "Stop playing these ridiculous games! I won't have you" Delia stopped in mid sentence. She had just opened the door to Lydia's room, and found something extraordinary inside.

* * *

Charles leaned against the counter inside the Eye-Scream Parlour and looked a little closer at the peg-board menu.

"What'll it be, Chuck?" Beetlejuice asked Charles. "We have your classic Up-Chuckolate, your ever popular Sludge Ripple or how about a Cootie Fruity?"

The cashier leaned forward eyeing Charles with her eight eyes. "What are you gonna have?" she drooled.

Lydia walked up to the counter and asked the spidery cashier, "What kind of sundaes do you have?" With one of her eight arms the cashier pointed to the menu on the wall.

"We got Buggerscotch, Banana Splat, and of course Hot Sludge Sundaes," she slobbered all over the counter.

Beetlejuice looked over the menu. "Hmm, I'll have a Raspberry."

The cashier stretched out two long, thin arms. One of the arms grabbed a cone and the other poured a reddish glob of ice cream into it. The spider handed it to Beetlejuice.

"Mmm!" he happily hummed. Suddenly a long red tongue poked out of the ice cream and spit in Beetlejuice's face. Laughing maniacally Beetlejuice leaned his head down and bit half of the tongue off. Charles covered his mouth and stared wide-eyed at Beetlejuice happily chewing the tongue and at the wriggling piece of tongue left over.

Lydia giggled and turned to the spider. "I guess I'll have a Hot Sludge." The cashier turned around and poured a steamy, lumpy, thick green liquid over top some white ice cream in a small dish.

"You want Lady Bug Sprinkles on this?" slobbered the spider.

Looking a little green herself, Lydia replied, "Uh, no thanks." The cashier shrugged her eight arms and handed Lydia her bubbling green sundae. "Um, what do you want father?" she asked Charles.

He swallowed hard.

"Well, Sweetie, everything looks so, so _disgusting_. How can you _eat_ that stuff?" He looked at the spider's name tag, "Look, Charlotte - and you shouldn't have too much of a problem with that since you have eight eyes - don't you have any regular flavors?"

Charlotte leaned forward and snarled angrily, "Well, what do you want!"

Charles leaned forward and shouted back, "Vanilla! Do you have Vanilla!"

"Yes!" Charlotte growled leaning closer.

"Then give me some!" he yelled.

"Yes, _SIR_!" She roughly grabbed a cone and poured the plain vanilla ice cream into it. Handing it to Charles, she yelled, "Here you are, _SIR_! Have a nice day, _SIR_! Hope you choke on it, _SIR_!" Beetlejuice and Lydia grabbed Charles by the arms and pulled him away from the cashier.

"If I do, I'll come back and haunt you!" he yelled over his shoulder.

* * *

Back in the real world, Delia walked into Lydia's room and discovered it changed into a strange fortress. She wandered to the bottom of the steps that led up to the Neitherworld. She looked upward at the door at the top of the stairway, seething in anger.

"Why you little brat!" As quickly as she could, she ran up the stairs and through the door, slamming it behind her.

* * *

_That has to be Beetleman's house,_ thought Delia as she sized up the run-down old roadhouse. She figured it was his because the sign on top said "BJ'S". Delia sauntered up to the house and knocked on the misshapen door.

"Just a moment!" a hearty male voice called from within. The door creaked open and standing there in the opening was a skeleton. He wore red shorts and a blue shirt, and on top of his skull sat a little red beret. "Can I 'elp you, Madame?" the skeleton asked with a thick French accent.

Delia was shaken beyond belief, and began muttering a string of non-coherent words while pointing all over in different directions.

"Madame?" Jacques tried to calm her by raising his bony hand as if to halt her ramblings. "_Madame_!"

Delia stopped babbling at the skeleton's raised voice and took to staring in disbelief.

"Can I 'elp you?" Jacques repeated.

"Y-yes," she stuttered after finding her voice, "D-do you know B-Beetlejuice?"

The French skeleton laughed, "Of course I know 'im. 'E lives 'ere!"

"Here? Is he here right now?"

"No, 'e's not 'ere right now. But maybe if you come back later"

Delia cut him off before he could finish his sentence, "Do you know where he went?"

"Um, well, 'e and Lydia"

"Lydia! Lydia was here!"

"Yes, and another man I 'ave seen 'im before, but I cannot seem to remember 'is name 'e 'e 'ad blond 'air," Jacques stuttered.

Delia gasped in shock. "Charles! Where did they go!" she demanded harshly.

"Zey said something about ze Freaky Eye-Scream shop."

"Great, where is that?"

"Well, you go down Sleepy 'ollow Avenue, zen turn up onto Dead End Drive"

Soon Delia was running down the skinny highway as fast as she could go.

* * *

In the Eye Scream Shop, Beetlejuice, Lydia, and Charles sat in a booth enjoying their eye scream. A pretty ghoul walked past their table and winked at Beetlejuice, as he watched her go by with wide eyes.

_That ghoul is hittin' on me, but what about Lyds?_ he thought. _I don't want to make her jealous. And I don't want to lose what chance I may possibly have with her Wait a minute! I'm thinking I have a chance with her! Am I nuts! Why would she ever want a guy like me? I'm just a friend to her anyway. That's all I've ever been, and that's all I ever will be._

Beetlejuice's eyes became glassy, and he stared hard at the floor. Suddenly, he turned back to his friends and grinned as happily as he could, hoping they would not see that it was fake. Using his long, purplish striped tongue, he licked his hand and smoothed his hair back. A bouquet of dead roses appeared in his other hand, and he stood up.

"Excuse me a minute, won't you?" Beetlejuice said as mischievously as possible, "I'll be right back." Straightening his tie, he turned around and followed the ghoul to her table.

Lydia's brow furrowed at the spectacle, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared. _How could I compete with a grown ghoul after all? Compete! Since when have I ever wanted to compete over Beetlejuice? _Lydia's thoughts slowed for a moment. _Since he looked at me with those eyes_, she remembered vividly, and then sadly returned to her Hot Sludge. 

Charles simply shrugged and licked his vanilla cone. Suddenly they both looked at each other. From under their feet, they felt an ever so slight rumbling. Then it was gone. Figuring it was their imagination, they again returned to their eye screams.

"_CHARLES! LYDIA! THERE YOU ARE!_"

Both Lydia and Charles jumped about three feet. They turned to see Delia, a bit ragged and breathing heavily, standing in the double doorway of the parlour.

"I have been looking _all over_ for you two! What _is_ this place! And _Charles!_" Charles winced as Delia shrieked his name. "I expected to see Lydia in a place like this, but _you!_"

"Delia, you don't understand" Charles began to explain. Suddenly he felt the same rumbling under his feet that he felt not two minutes earlier, only now it was much more noticeable. The tables began to vibrate, and their contents rattled across their surfaces and crashed to the floor. It was no longer mere rumbling, it was now a full blown earthquake!

"_Oh, no!_" yelled Beetlejuice as he stood up from the ghoul's table staring and pointing out the large glass window beside him. "_SANDWORM!_" he screamed, then fainted dead away.

"_Run!_" shouted Charlotte. Everyone in the parlour began to scream and scatter. One customer tried to run out the front door, but he did not make it and plowed right into Delia. Both fell outside the parlour doors with a _thump_. The man stood up, jumped over Delia and kept running down the street. She got up and cursed him for not watching where he was going. The man stopped and turned around to look at Delia, then started to yell back at her.

Delia's mouth dropped open and her eyes grew as large as saucers. From behind the screaming man came the biggest snake-like worm she had ever seen! The worm was striped black and white with glowing red eyes. It reared up in front of her and cast its shadow down upon her. The beast seemed to grin as it sized up its first meal.

"_Delia!_" Charles screamed from inside the parlour. "Look out!"

People were scattering about the establishment, trampling each other trying to get away from the doors. Several ghouls stepped right on Beetlejuice, waking him from his blackout.

"Oof! Ow! Hey, watch it!" he grumbled at the shrieking patrons as he stood up.

"Delia!" he heard a familiar voice call from behind him, then saw a blur rush past him and out the parlour's double doors.

Lydia had summoned up her strength and rushed outside in an attempt to save Delia. She reached her just as the sandworm parted its lips and out of the outer skin's mouth came the pale head of the worm's inner body. It shrieked in delight and sprung its head downward, attempting to bite down into Delia's fleshy form.

Delia stood frozen to her spot in fear as Lydia rushed up to her and pushed her out of harm's way with all her might. Delia went sprawling to the ground screaming and pointing at the malicious worm. Lydia had only enough time to raise her arms in a feeble attempt to protect herself and scream for Beetlejuice's help as the giant striped worm reached her. It bit down on her arm and lifted her, screaming in agony, from the ground.

"_Lydiaaaaa!_" Beetlejuice screamed and rushed out of the parlour. He was too late, however, for the sandworm had already slithered back into its hole heading for its homeland.

Beetlejuice fell to his knees at the edge of the giant hole and screamed her name into the darkness. From far away, he heard a faint sound of heart-wrenching cries of pain.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Next to come...aches and pains.


	3. Oh, my aching body!

Thank you Maya Beebop and angela for your reviews.

* * *

The Secret  
Spencers13 1996 — Revised 2001  
Beta Reader — Beetle Babe  
Beetlejuice & all related charcters © Geffen Film Co.  
Story concept & any original characters © Spencers13 (Lacey G)  
R — Romance — Drama 

Chapter 3 - Oh, my aching body!

Lydia squeezed her eyes shut in pain as sand and bits of dirt were flung at her face. She barely had enough strength to hold onto the sandworm's lower lip, but if she let go, the arm the sandworm had hold of would be torn from her shoulder. So she held on for her life as the worm took her deeper and deeper into the Neitherworld's outer crust.

Suddenly, a bright light stabbed her in the eyes, even through her eyelids, and the pelting dirt and sand ceased their torment. The only thing remaining from her travel through the sandworm's tunnel was the pain that coursed through her arm which the worm still held between its teeth.

Lydia looked down over the land from where the sandworm sat, perched atop an outcropping on a stone pillar that reached up through the sky and connected with the underbelly of the Neitherworld, and immediately recognized where she was: Sandworm Land. Although she had seen it from afar before, she had never actually _been_ there, and now that she _was_ there, fear gripped her even tighter than the sandworm.

The overgrown worm slithered its way down the giant rock pillar to the sands below and made it's way towards a large tuft of desert grasses. It dangled Lydia above its nest of eggs for a few seconds then released her arm from both sets of it jaws. She fell like a stone and landed in a heap next to one of the eggs. The sandworm screeched happily and wandered off, leaving Lydia alone in the nest.

She wearily gazed about her surroundings. Silence and huge eggs that seemed to mock her were her only company. She gently tried to touch her arm, and in doing so, gritted her teeth against the pain. It was broken. Fortunately, it was not bleeding. She was grateful that the sandworm had not bitten _into_ her arm, it merely held her between its teeth. It was a close call when the worm's outer skin _also _shut its jaws around her. She had to twist herself so that its teeth would not pierce her skin. Then it had carried her here to its nest. But _why_ was the most unnerving question. Why had it not eaten her? Why bring her to its nest? Unless

_Unless I'm food for her young when they hatch!_ her thoughts screamed. _And they must be hatching soon, or the worm wouldn't be hunting for food for them. I've got to get out of here!_

Using her good arm, Lydia grabbed hold of the dirt wall surrounding her and laboriously pulled herself up to a standing position. She would have to climb out if she ever wanted to escape. But how could she do so with a broken arm and a weak body? She had to try. Becoming a baby sandworm's breakfast was not her idea of ending the day.

Holding her broken limb against her body, she reached up with the other arm and grasped a small ledge of dirt while placing her opposite leg on another lower ledge. With all her might, she pushed up with her leg and pulled with her arm, lifting herself about a foot off the ground. But it was a start.

Slowly, tiredly, Lydia pushed and pulled herself up the high dirt walls of her prison. When at last she reached the halfway point, the ledge of dirt she grabbed hold of gave way, and she plummeted back to the dirt floor of the nest.

She stifled a cry as she fell on her broken arm and heard the distinct sound of another sharp snap. She had broken it again in a different spot. However, by this time, the arm was too swollen and her veins pumped with so much adrenaline, that she felt only a sharp sting.

Beginning to wear down drastically, she looked back up toward her goal, and it never seemed farther away. But the thought of being eaten alive drove her back to the dirt wall and her tiring, painful climb.

Hearing a terrifying roar behind her, Lydia whirled her head around to see the sandworm return to find its captive missing. Hearing her gasp of shock, the sandworm whipped its head in her direction and shrieked angrily bearing its hundreds of sharp teeth. Lydia tried desperately to scramble up the wall, but it was futile. The worm bit down on the back flap of her poncho and yanked her away from the side of the nest.

Lydia flailed her arm and legs this way and that and grabbed at the poncho near her neck. The way that she was dangling from the sandworm's mouth was choking her! She pulled as hard as she could at a weak point in the neckline and the fabric tore, releasing her, and she fell to the ground.

Full of rage, the sandworm dropped the material and resorted to snapping at Lydia with its teeth, attempting to bite her and stop her from moving. She pressed her body as close to the ground as possible and rolled to either side as the worm tried over and over to bite her. But she was tiring quickly, and at last the sandworm was able to get to her. It scraped its huge teeth along her back, tearing her black bodysuit to shreds and leaving deep bloody trenches in her skin. Lydia screamed in agony.

The sandworm, at last victorious, licked her blood from its lips, then paused. This taste was new. The worm looked at Lydia and tasted her blood on its teeth once more. Shocked, the worm licked a small portion of her back and just as quickly spat her blood back out. This creature was alive. And sandworms only eat the dead. Disgusted that its time had been wasted on such a thing, the giant worm roughly took Lydia's leg between its teeth, reared back and flung her as far from the nest as possible. She lost consciousness before she even hit the ground.

* * *

Charles tried to take in as much visual information as he could despite the speed at which he and Delia were travelling. They were sitting inside Beetlejuice who had turned himself into a biplane and announced that he was going in search of Lydia. They were now flying about 1,000 feet above an endless desert.

"Beetleman, what _is_ this place?" Charles asked, bewildered.

Beetlejuice's voice filled the cockpit, "We're going through the inner Neitherworld, Chuck. Below is Sandworm Land. That's where I hope t' find Lydia."

Charles looked up into the sky, as it were, and noticed floating orbs that much resembled tiny planets, weaving very slowly between giant rock pillars that disappeared though murky clouds. He assumed that the pillars continued on and connected with the underside of the land above.

"What _are_ they?" he asked, amazed.

Beetlejuice guessed at what Charles was referring to. "Those are the smaller worlds that exist in the inner fabric of the Neitherworld."

"Smaller worlds?" Delia's curiosity was finally piqued.

"Yeah, they orbit the inner Neitherworld in a set pattern," Beetlejuice said distractedly. He was more interested in searching for Lydia than making any kind of conversation.

"Is it possible to get onto those worlds?" Charles asked.

"Uh-huh. You have to wait until the world you want is aligned with a trapdoor on mainland, and then you go through the door into the world. But if no worlds are lined up, then you go to Sandworm Land, and that's where we are now. It's all about timing, know what I mean?"

"Fascinating" Charles trailed off.

Delia pointed around, "What about all these rock towers? What are they for?"

"Those?" Beetlejuice glanced around from his vantage point on the bottom of his plane body. "Those pillars are like the skeleton of the Neitherworld, they hold everything together."

"Fascinating" Charles mused again.

Just then Beetlejuice gasped, causing the plane to jump slightly in the air. "I I think I see her!"

Charles and Delia both looked over the sides of the plane toward the endless sands below. Charles spotted a black speck in the distance. "Are you sure?"

"Positive!" Beetlejuice shouted and teleported them all down to the desert floor near the speck he had discovered.

Beetlejuice fell to his knees next to Lydia's still form and screamed her name at her. She did not move. He resisted touching her and trying to shake her, for what he saw brought stinging tears to his eyes.

Lydia lay in a heap, covered with sand and dirt. Her red spider web poncho was missing and her black bodysuit was torn to pieces. What remained barely covered her body. Her arm was bent in a strange position, and he noticed something white poking through the skin on her upper leg. Her chest also looked as if parts of it were caving inward. A small trickle of blood was escaping her parted lips.

Beetlejuice's fingers raced to Lydia's throat and desperately felt for a pulse. At first he felt nothing, then when he shifted his fingers slightly, he felt the slow rhythmic flow of blood through her vein. Slow. Much slower than normal.

He thought frantically, _What do I do? I have to save her! Lydia, please wake up! I can't do this alone!_

Charles and Delia stood on the sidelines. Delia, for once, shocked to speechlessness, and Charles too choked by his own hot tears to speak.

_Hospital,_ Beetlejuice's racing thoughts finally landed on a single word. _I gotta get her to a hospital!_ He immediately ruled out any Neitherworld hospitals. They would never help her. He had to get her to a real world hospital. But Lydia needed to call his name to send them back there. He certainly couldn't get Charles and Delia to call his name; they still called him 'Beetleman'.

_I can't_, he thought_. I shouldn't. It goes against all the rules that I've been forced to follow_ Beetlejuice looked at Lydia's inert form again. _I guess it's time I broke those rules, then Delia, hold hands now!" he demanded._

The couple could not help but to comply. Beetlejuice grabbed hold of Charles' arm and gently placed his other hand on Lydia's forehead.

"Hope this works" He closed his eyes and tilted his head downward and began the incantation. "Though I know I should be wary, still I venture someplace scary Ghostly haunting, I turn loose" he opened his eyes and they glowed a brilliant yellow as he repeated his _own_ name, "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, _Beetlejuice_!"

The four of them vanished instantly and reappeared on the sidewalk in front of the Peaceful Pines Memorial Hospital. Not allowing himself to rejoice over the fact that repeating his own name three times had _worked_, Beetlejuice rushed through the building's double doors.

"Help! You gotta help my friend!" he shouted at the startled receptionist. She jumped up and followed him outside and gasped at the sight of Lydia.

"I'll get help!" and she ran back inside.

Beetlejuice knelt next to Lydia and smoothed her dirt caked hair back from her face. "Don't worry, Babes. I got ya," he whispered to her. "I'll take care of you."

Just then, the double doors flew open and emergency medics rushed out pushing a stretcher and carrying medical equipment. Beetlejuice was quickly pulled aside, and the medics began an immediate assessment of Lydia's condition. They gently placed her on the stretcher and wheeled her back inside the hospital.

* * *

Beetlejuice had never worried so much about something quite like this before in his whole existence. He paced back and forth in the waiting room, restless beyond belief. He wanted to see Lydia desperately, but knew that she was in surgery right now, and wouldn't be out for a while yet.

He could not take comfort in anything. Even though Charles asked him over and over to sit and calm himself, he would only stay seated for a few moments and soon be up pacing again.

At long last, a nurse poked her head into the room. "You may see her now."

Beetlejuice almost leapt through the doorway, but stopped himself short. _Slow down I can't be selfish right now. Charles and Delia want to see her too let them go first. _He turned and motioned for Lydia's parents to exit the waiting room.

Charles smiled warmly as he guided Delia along, "Thanks, Beetleman."

Beetlejuice returned the smile, and when the two left the room, resumed his pacing.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Charles walked back into the waiting room causing Beetlejuice to stop wearing a hole in the carpet. Delia was tucked under his arm and silently crying into his shoulder.

_Oh, no_, Beetlejuice thought.

Just as he was about to run out the door, heading for Lydia's room, Charles grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"She's not the same, Beetleman," he choked.

Beetlejuice placed his hand on top of Charles' and squeezed it slightly for reassurance, then disappeared out the door.

* * *

Beetlejuice grabbed a chair the hospital provided and drug it from the corner of the room over next to Lydia's bed. He slumped into it and rested his elbows into the mattress gazing at Lydia's broken body. Her chest and stomach were covered in tight bandages. Her left arm had a cast running its entire length, covering even her fingers. Tubes ran into her nose to help her breathe, and she was being given fluids intravenously through the wrist on her right arm. She was also connected to an electrocardiograph machine, and it was emitting a bleep in sync with her slow heartbeat.

_Oh, God, how could I let this happen?_ his mind tortured him. He reached out and gently took hold of her right hand. Staring at it lying limp in his palms and paler than ever, tears once again boiled in his eyes and threatened to spill out.

"Oh, Lydia," he whispered, not caring if she heard him or not, "Lydia, why did this have ta happen to you? It it's not fair. It's not your time." A tear dripped down his cheek, but he did not bother to wipe it away. "You you should be up and running and laughing and and spending time with me in the Neitherworld, but I don't want the Neitherworld to be your permanent home not yet."

Beetlejuice traced the outline of Lydia's delicate fingers with one of his own. Gently, he ran his finger up each of hers then down again when he came to their tips.

_I should talk to her now since no-one is around and since since it may be the last time I see her in this world_ his face contorted in emotional pain and a few more tears dripped from his eyes.

"Lydia I I've been wanting to talk to you about something," he choked, trying to find a way to say everything he longed to since just before they parted that day her parents discovered him. "Lydia I I don't know how you'll take this, and I don't care, but I just have to tell you how I feel about you." Beetlejuice opened his mouth and the words spilled out all by themselves, "I lo-"

"_BEETLEMAN!_"

Beetlejuice whirled around and looked up from his seat.

Delia towered over him with her hands on her hips and a sour expression grabbing at her face. "How _dare_ you come in here and disturb Lydia!"

Beetlejuice swallowed. "I-uh was just visiting her, Mrs. D. Is that so wrong?" he said quickly wiping his eyes and releasing Lydia's hand.

"Well, I think you should leave, Beetleman. You've already caused enough damage as it is. If you hadn't come back and drug Lydia off to that-that world of yours, she wouldn't be like this now."

Beetlejuice stared downward and winced as if he'd been slapped. He almost wished Delia _had_ smacked him instead of shoving what had happened into his face. A few seconds later, a shuffling noise made him look up from the floor.

Charles walked in carrying three cans of soda pop, one of which he handed to Delia.

"I got you a 7-UP, Beetleman. I hope you like that kind. I couldn't think of anything else."

Beetlejuice slowly reached up and took the can from him. "Thanks, Charles." He glanced back to Delia, who still scowled at him even as she opened her pop with a _clack_. "Actually, I'd better be going," he told Charles. "I need to take care of a few things."

"Are you sure?" Charles asked opening his can. "What if Lydia wakes up? She'll probably want to see you-"

"Charles!" snapped Delia as she gave him a warning look.

"I'll, uh see ya later, kay, Chuck?" Beetlejuice mumbled as he exited the hospital room just as a doctor slid past him.

"Excuse me," the doctor said to Beetlejuice as he squeezed by. Turning his attention to the room, he addressed the standing couple. "Mr. and Mrs. Deetz? I'm Dr. Laffarty. I took care of Lydia when she was first brought in."

"Of course, Dr. Laffarty," Delia said sweetly. "What can you tell us?"

The doctor took a deep breath and exhaled. "I absolutely hate giving people news like this, and I'm afraid it's not good."

Standing just outside the door, and out of sight, Beetlejuice held his breath, even though he did not need to. Very carefully, he listened to the conversation in the room, desperate to find out exactly what was wrong with Lydia.

Delia gasped slightly when the doctor said the news was not good. "Please tell us, Doctor."

"Well her left arm is broken in three separate places and her right leg in four. She has several fractured ribs along both sides of her ribcage, and several gashes that run the length of her back. She's lost a lot of blood, but fortunately we've had an upsurge of donations these past few months, so we were well stocked when she came in." The doctor checked his clipboard for a few seconds, then added, "She also seems to be suffering from malnutrition. Have you seen any changes in her eating habits in the last few weeks?"

Delia lowered her gaze to Lydia lying in bed while Charles cleared his throat. "Yes, actually, I have. She became very depressed when her friend went away for a while."

Dr. Laffarty scribbled a few notes on his clipboard with a click-pen. "Well, this friend must mean a lot for her to suffer depression and malnutrition in her absence."

"_His_," Charles corrected.

The doctor looked up from his scribbling. "I see." He stabbed the top of the pen onto the clipboard, clicking it shut, then clipped it onto the papers. "Well, I'm sorry to say, there is still more bad news"

Delia leaned against Charles and closed her eyes while he put his arms around her. "I'm not sure we can take much more, Doctor," he said solemnly.

Dr. Laffarty nodded, "And that's why I hate to be the bearer of bad news." He paused for a moment. "Mr. and Mrs. Deetz, we've done all there is possible for your daughter, however, if Lydia shows no sign of improvement within the next thirty-six hours, I'm afraid there will be nothing more we can do for her."

Outside the door, Beetlejuice could take it no more and covered his face with his hands. His shoulders heaved uncontrollably as he silently sobbed into his palms. _Lydia,_ he thought, _Lydia could die. But I don't _want_ her to! Lydia Lydia_ Beetlejuice cried.

"Sir? Are you alright?" a passing nurse asked of him. "You're so pale, what's wrong?"

Beetlejuice wiped his eyes carelessly on his already damp striped sleeves. Sniffing loudly, he muttered, "I'm fine, I I just need to sit down, I guess."

The nurse took hold of his arm and lead him to the waiting room. She sat him down and told him to stay there until she returned. Beetlejuice nodded blindly, too depressed to care about himself anymore. After a moment, the nurse returned carting a steaming cup of coffee.

"I left it black for you," she commented. "I didn't know how you liked it, and that 7-UP isn't going to do you much good in your condition."

Beetlejuice stared into the cup of steamy liquid and smiled only slightly. "Thanks," was all he managed to say.

"Drink up. You need to put some colour back in those cheeks of yours. And you feel a little cold, even through your jacket sleeves, so you'd better drink it while it's still hot." The nurse smiled down at him and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, sir. I'm sure things will turn out just fine." And she was gone.

Beetlejuice sat in the waiting room a moment longer staring at his coffee. He could not recall ever drinking such a concoction before and wondered what it tasted like. Gingerly, he took a sip of the black liquid. His face contorted at the bitter taste, and he swallowed it with great difficulty.

"Whew!" he whistled to himself, "That's some strong stuff." And although he detested the taste, somehow he could not keep from drinking it. He only realized he had finished the cup off when he tilted it upside down, and only a drop slid out from inside. He tossed the empty cup in the trash can nearby and leaned forward putting his elbows on his legs and propping his chin in his hands.

_Something there has to be something I can do for Lyds, _he thought_. Something_ The longer and harder he thought, the more stumped he became. _I know there's something I could do I think. Hmmm well, I'm not makin' much progress here, maybe I'll go back to Lyds' house for a while since I don't seem to be welcome here a walk might do me good, anyhow._

Beetlejuice stood up from his chair in the waiting room and trudged back down the hallway toward the elevator. It was important that he walk and travel about the building as if he were alive so as not to cause suspicion or screams. Along the way, he stopped and peeked into Lydia's room. Charles was standing next to Lydia's bed holding his daughter's hand while Delia ranted about Beetlejuice and his supposed meddling into Lydia's life and how everything was his fault.

Beetlejuice turned, hung his head, and walked for the elevator.

* * *

Charles turned a frowning look on Delia as she complained, but was distracted by a striped pattern in the doorway. He saw Beetlejuice turn with an expression so riddled with torment, that Charles himself felt he was about to cry. After Beetlejuice was out of sight, Charles spun angrily on his wife.

"_Enough, Delia_!"

Stopping in mid-sentence, Delia stared disbelieving at her husband. For the first time in years, Charles had raised his voice to her. She sat obediently in her chair and waited for him to continue.

"I'm sick and tired of you blaming other people for things they didn't even do! Look at you! Going on and on about Beetleman, 'he did this, he did that! He caused this to happen to Lydia!'" Charles choked on his daughters name and squeezed her hand a little tighter. "Well, if you'll recall, it was _Beetleman_ who first found Lydia in that desert, it was _Beetleman_ who instantly transported us all to this hospital for help. And I think it's _Beetleman_ who cares for Lydia more than _you_ do!"

Delia gasped, "Charles! How could you possibly think such a thing!"

"Well, look at you! You're so hung up on Beetleman and how you think he caused all this, that you haven't stepped back and taken a look at the whole picture."

"What whole picture?"

"If you hadn't stepped into Beetleman and Lydia's friendship and forced them apart, this would never have happened! Lydia would _not_ have malnutrition, she would _not_ be lying in this bed in the hospital and for God's sake, Delia, her _life_ wouldn't be on the line!" Charles finished bleary-eyed. "Now I don't want to hear anymore about it. I don't think Lydia would like our voices raised or harsh things being said about her friend."

And all was silent in room number 213.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Next to come...findings. 


	4. I've finally found…myself?

Thank you stormy, Miss Lorraine Black, liev, and angela for your reviews. They are all most appreciated!

* * *

The Secret  
Spencers13 1996 — Revised 2001  
Beta Reader — Beetle Babe  
Beetlejuice & all related charcters © Geffen Film Co.  
Story concept & any original characters © Spencers13 (Lacey G)  
R — Romance — Drama 

Chapter 4 - I've finally foundmyself?

Beetlejuice slowly walked along Winter River Road heading back toward Lydia's house. As he glanced half-heartedly about his surroundings, he wondered why he never spent more time here in the real world. Despite his usual taste for the disgusting and macabre, he found the quaint little highway and thick forests charming. At length, he stopped and gazed into the forest alongside the road. When was the last time he had gone walking in real world woods?

_When me and Lyds took Burp and Prune on a camping trip_, he answered his own question. But only then, and they did not stay in the trees long. Lydia had transported them all to the Neitherwoods for the night. Beetlejuice thought that they would just have a few laughs and then go home when the trip was over. But a sandworm had attacked the next morning and it was Lydia who distracted it long enough for Prudence and Bertha to get rid of the beast. That was one of countless times Lydia had saved him from not only sandworms, but everything in general. And when had he ever returned the favor? When had he stuck his neck out for her? Beetlejuice raised his hand in front of his face and counted on his fingers the times he'd done something as giving as she always had.

He never made it past his right hand.

His sadness overwhelming him once more, Beetlejuice plunged his hands into his pockets and stepped off the highway and into the forest.

_Something gotta do somethin' for Lyds something_, his thoughts tumbled through his head as effectively as sagebrush in the Nevada desert. He just could not think. He was too worried about her to think clearly. The change in scenery was an agreeable distraction, though, and he let himself wander for the moment.

He could not tell just how long he had been walking. Perhaps minutes. Perhaps hours. Time seemed to slow around him. Beetlejuice glanced around the thick timbers, confused. Something was amiss. He chance spotted a leaf break loose and fall from a branch not far ahead of him. The leaf fell elegantly inch by inch before his gaze, and eventually slowed its decent to a crawl! Time _had_ slowed down!

Beetlejuice suddenly heard a roaring sound in his ears. It sounded like voices raised in battle, but he could not make out any words. He whipped his head around in circles searching for the source of the sound, but could see nothing but the towering trees and green foliage at their bases. Out of nowhere, Beetlejuice grabbed his chest as he felt an intense pain pierce it. He fell to his knees gasping.

_What's going on! I there there's something here There's something here!_ he thought as he crawled on his hands and knees toward some underbrush beneath a gnarled, dead tree.

_Here! Here!_ his mind screamed at him to clear the brush away. With shaking hands, Beetlejuice pulled away sticks and leaves from where his mind forced him to. At length, he uncovered an extremely weathered rock sticking out of the forest floor. As soon as his eyes rested upon the stone's surface, the voices, the shouting, the pain in his chest all vanished, leaving only emptiness and silence in their wake. Beetlejuice was shaken beyond belief.

"I I know this," he whispered out loud, tracing his fingers along the stone's rough surface. Even though the inscribed words were long since weathered away, he read them like they were just carved yesterday. "Nikulás the Defender. Born 1290, Died 1317. Defended our village bravely, died with honour. Look not for the morrow, look for the now. Rest in peace, dear friend.'"

Only after he had read it, did he realize it was another language.

"This this was _me_! I remember I defended my village when invaders came to sac it I died defending them"

In an instant, rage boiled hotly within himself and he began to shout at the ancient grave. "Why did you have to live so long ago! Why couldn't you have lived now? When Lydia needed you! When when Lydia needed _me_" And just as quickly, his rage subsided and left unfathomable depression in its place. "Lydia needed me, and I wasn't there for her. I just _let_ that sandworm take her away. It it should have been me instead."

Beetlejuice sat atop his grave for a long while after that, slowly remembering his life and what he had done during it. After a while, his curiosity got the best of him, and he produced a shovel from the thin air and began to dig up the grave.

Hours passed in seconds, and at last Beetlejuice reached his prize. He dug his fingernails under the rotted coffin lid and yanked with all his might. The lid tore off with an ear-piercing screech, and after over 600 years, Beetlejuice finally saw _himself_.

A skeleton was all that remained of his once handsome features. His bony fingers still clutched a short sword at the hilt, and his skull still adorned a rusting helmet. He was surprised to see strands of wiry blonde hair escaping from within the helmet, and just as shocked to see that much of his leather tunic and boots seemed to be in good shape considering their age.

He wished Lydia were here on such a momentous occasion. The very thought of her possibly ending up as he did, a skeleton in a forgotten box, choked him up all the more. Trying to concentrate on the moment at hand, he reached into the coffin and gently unwrapped the skeleton's fingers from the sword and lifted it out. Although his body and much of his clothing were ravaged by time, the sword seemed to have escaped time's grasp unscathed. Beetlejuice examined the short sword's intricate carvings closely, and when his eyes at last reached the hilt, approvingly. The handle was rounded so it could be held easily in the hand, and the pattern that adorned it was unmistakable. Stripes. Stripes made of ebony and ivory still shone with stunning resilience.

Beetlejuice bit his lip, _Well, it _is_ mine, I suppose. I'll give it to Lydia if she gets better_.

Bidding a fond good-bye to his remains, Beetlejuice picked up the lid and was about to replace it, when something else caught his eye. A tattered leather bag sat between the bottom of his feet and the coffin wall. He reached in and picked it up as well. Since he was standing in the grave, he turned and used the forest floor as a make-shift, shoulder-high table top and dumped the sack's contents onto the ground.

Beetlejuice could not help but gasp. Jewelry, gold, silver, diamonds, and coins poured endlessly from the leather bag. He stopped emptying the sack's contents halfway and still had a pile that would make him richer than his wildest dreams!

_This this_ unbelievable! Completely _unbelievable! Where did I ever get all this?_ his mind gasped. Suddenly, he remembered something. A tradition among his village among the _Vikings_! _Yes_! He remembered it all now. Everything from his life, he now remembered with vivid detail. When a person well loved died, he was buried with money and jewels as a gift for his afterlife.

"Boy," Beetlejuice murmured, "Who says you can't take it with ya?" He gently placed the riches back in the bag and tied it shut again. After thoroughly searching the coffin for the last time, he said good-bye to himself again and replaced the lid. He took his time shoveling the dirt back into his old grave, fondly remembering the days of his past.

When at last he patted the soil down flat with the shovel, he noticed that it had gotten very dark. Grabbing up his sack of gems and money and his sword, he prepared himself for the walk back to Lydia's house. He noticed that time had seemed to be running at its normal pace again.

_Strange,_ he thought, _why did time slow down? Was it just so that I could find myself? Or is there something more?_ He paused his mind for a moment, examining a tree with someone's name carved into it. _Oh, well. I'm sure I'll figure it out sometime_ Just then, Beetlejuice happened to glance up, and through the trees he saw the distinct silhouette of Lydia's house. Grateful he did not have to walk much farther, he trotted out of the tree line and up to the front door.

He tried the knob. Locked. But it did not bother him much. His fingertip morphed into a skeleton key, and he inserted it into the lock. The door opened with a satisfying _click_, and he stepped into the dark house then lumbered up the stairs to Lydia's room.

"Chuck and Delia must not be home yet," he mused aloud. He gently placed his sword and leather bag under Lydia's bed for safekeeping then collapsed on top of the sheets exhausted.

Beetlejuice took hold of Lydia's pillow and held it before his eyes while he gently stroked its edges with his thumbs. He brought it to his lips and kissed it tenderly and breathed in her lingering scent. But it did not bring him much comfort, for he was only reminded of her lingering absence. He wished he was in the hospital holding that delicate hand of hers, but Delia would have none of that. Juicing that irritating woman would bring no comfort either. He would just feel guilty for _that_ too.

And what of Lydia? What could he do for her? Beetlejuice pictured her lying in that cold hospital bed, possibly dying, and he gritted his teeth against a flurry of fresh tears. No one had ever made him feel this way before. Why Lydia? He knew the answer to that question, but he dare not utter it now. Words with such meaning should not be wasted on an empty room. Such words should only be uttered to those who bring them about. And it was only Lydia's ears who would hear them.

Beetlejuice held her pillow against himself and cuddled into its warmth, wishing it were her and praying for her life. As he thought of her and the days events, sleep finally took it's hold, and he drifted off.

* * *

Beetlejuice was suddenly jolted awake. He glanced over at Lydia's clock. 2:45 in the morning. He was about to shut his eyes again, when he heard someone pounding up the stairs.

"Beetleman!" Charles called from beyond the door. It swung open, and he rushed into the room. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere!" he said out of breath.

Beetlejuice sat straight up, immediately shaking off his sleepiness. "What's wrong, Chuck?"

Charles took a moment to catch his breath. His eyes were red and bloodshot, and he looked as if he'd been crying. After finally composing himself, he still looked as if he would begin crying all over again.

"It-it's Lydia! She's" and he lost his composure completely. "Oh, _God_, Beetleman! She's slipping away! They can't do anything else for her! She's my only child! What am I going to do!"

Beetlejuice closed his eyes against the pain_. Lydia _my_ Lydia is dying. Dying before her time. _NO His eyes flew open, filled with certainty at last. He would _not_ let her leave this world without a fight. He put his arm across Charles' shoulders. "We gotta get there, quick! Hold on." He squeezed his eyes shut and a flash enveloped them, and instantly they were standing in Lydia's room at the hospital.

Delia looked up from Lydia's bedside and gasped when they appeared. Beetlejuice rushed over and pulled Delia out of the way.

"Lydia?" he said to the inert form on the bed, completely ignoring Delia's protests. "Lyds, please don't do this to me. Open your eyes!"

Upon the sound of his voice, the EKG machine that measured Lydia's heartbeat began to blip a fraction faster. Her eyes slowly fluttered, then opened.

"Bee Jay?" she whispered, her voice devoid of all life.

"It's me," he whispered back, leaning closer over her. "How are you feeling?"

"I I feel lightheaded so sleepy" came her empty reply. Her eyes began to drift shut.

"_Lyds!_" Beetlejuice raised his voice. "Don't go to sleep, _please_."

She smiled wanly at him. "Don't worry, BJ I'll see you soon, right? I'll see you in the Neitherworld soon" Her eyelids began to droop again.

"_Lydia! _Stop, _please! _Don't talk like that."

Her eyes shot open as he yelled at her.

"I'd rather see you here in the real world, Babes. You're so beautiful the way you are, _alive_."

Her eyes widened. "Re-really? B-beautiful?"

"Oh, yes," he whispered, touching her cheek gently. Her EKG machine blipped a bit faster.

Lydia whispered, "I I always hoped you would think me beautiful Beej."

"I do, Lydia. Oh, God, you don't know how much I-"

Lydia suddenly inhaled sharply, and her eyes spun uncontrollably about the room.

"I" she gasped, "I should gasp send you back gasp to the Neitherworld gasp before gasp before I"

Beetlejuice thrust his hand under her head and forced her to look at him. "Don't you do this to me, Babes! I'll never forgive you if you-"

"B-Beetlejuice" she gasped as the EKG machine began to beep wildly.

"Lydia, _please_, stop it!"

"Beetle juice"

"_Please!_" he begged of her, tears sliding down his face.

"Beetle-"

"_NO!_"

What happened next was unbelievable to Charles and Delia. They had been standing at the end of Lydia's bed, watching a ghost plead with their daughter to stay alive, and too riddled with emotions to interject.

Beetlejuice did the only thing he could think of to silence Lydia's call of his name; he pressed his lips firmly against hers.

Delia became enraged and started for them, determined to pull Beetlejuice away from her dying step-daughter, but was stopped by a rough hand on her arm. Charles held on to her tightly and stared at the pair with their lips sealed together.

"Delia, wait! Something is" Charles was silenced by a bright flash of lightning and deafening boom of thunder outside. A wind seemed to pick up within the room. It scooped up some loose papers sitting on the bedside dresser and spun them about the room as if caught in a hurricane. Beetlejuice and Lydia's hair seemed to be caught up in the breeze as well and whipped wildly about their faces.

Charles and Delia stood against the far wall, untouched by the wild winds encircling the pair.

More thunder boomed outside as the whirl wind picked up and spun even faster. Lydia's eyes shot open suddenly as did Beetlejuice's. Both sets of eyes glowed a brilliant white drowning out the colour of their irises.

Suddenly, Lydia's eyes flew shut while her body arched up into the air, and the fingers on her right hand dug into the mattress. Beetlejuice's eyes squeezed shut as well, and he pressed his lips more firmly to hers.

Then, in an instant, the storm passed, the wind ceased its whirling and everything returned to normal.

Beetlejuice lifted his head slightly, breaking their contact, and opened his eyes. "Lydia?"

At the sound of his voice, she opened her eyes and blinked at him. She felt newly energized and alive. The pain and numbness that had pulsed through her body before was now gone.

"BJ?" she whispered, her voice full of life once more.

Beetlejuice gazed down at her and smiled warmly. "Lyds" Without warning, his eyes rolled up into his head, and he slipped away from her, falling in a heap on the floor.

"Beej!" she shouted, leaning over the edge of the bed.

Charles finally found his feet and trotted over to Lydia, leaving Delia standing by herself in disbelief. That ghost that she so hated had just saved her step-daughter's life, and suddenly, she felt guilty for everything she had done to him. It was clear to her now how much this _man_ felt for Lydia. And she could no longer deny him permission to see her _For now_, she thought.

Charles put his hand on Lydia's shoulder. "Pumpkin? Are you alright? What happened?"

"Dad! I'm fine. Beetlejuice he did _something!_ I don't know, but now _he's_ in trouble!" she said fearfully, trying to scramble out of bed.

"I'll get help," Charles said, turning.

"No, dad!" Lydia yelled, stopping him. "He's _dead_, remember? If you get doctors in here, we'll be in more trouble than if we _didn't_ help him!"

Charles nodded. "Of course, Pumpkin, but what can we do?"

Lydia stared at Beetlejuice's inert body on the floor, and an idea sparked in her mind. "Take Delia and leave the room for a while. I have a feeling that whatever happened to him has to do with me _alone_."

Charles began to protest, "But, Lydia, what if Beetleman needs more than just _your_ help? We should be here if-"

"Dad," she smiled, "Don't worry. He's dead. How much worse off can he get? He probably just passed out or something, okay?"

Charles almost laughed. "You're right, Pumpkin." He turned to Delia and took her in his arms. "Let's go, Dear, they need to be alone for now."

For once, Delia did not argue, but she did stop for a moment and turned to Lydia. "Tell him I said _thank you_."

Lydia's smile broadened. "I will." And they were gone, shutting the door behind them.

With great difficulty, Lydia struggled out of her bed and slid down next to Beetlejuice. Her stiff casts made movement a challenge as did a lingering soreness in her chest and back. When she at last situated herself lying prone on the floor beside him, she whispered into his ear.

"BJ? BJ wake up. Please, Beej, open your eyes."

He lay there, still unmoving.

Lydia tried to work things out in her mind instead of loosing herself with worry. _He must have given me all of his energy. That's why he's unconscious; he's drained_. Her eyes traced his pale face as an idea formed. _Maybe maybe I can give some of his energy back if I kiss him again? It's _definitely_ worth a try_

She shifted her body to lay partly on his chest and gently caressed his cheek with the backs of her fingers. Leaning in slowly, she again came in contact with his lips and kissed him deeply.

With each passing minute, she became more disheartened, but refused to release him from her embrace.

After some time, Beetlejuice stirred, and his eyes flew open in surprise_. Kissing me! She's _kissing_ me! She's all right! What happened?_ He was almost too shocked to move, however he was not going to let a moment like this simply pass by. His hands slowly reached up and slid tenderly along her arms and up her bandaged back. It was Lydia's turn to open her eyes in surprise, but closed them immediately as he began to kiss her back lovingly.

They lay on the floor thus, kissing and gently caressing each other's faces until a knock sounded on the door.

Breaking their embrace simultaneously, they glanced over at the door then just as quickly back into each other's eyes.

"BJ," Lydia whispered.

"Shhh not now, Babes. Here," Beetlejuice whispered back as he picked her up in his arms and settled her back in bed. He covered her shivering body back up with the hospital's soft blankets and pulled a chair next to her bedside then plopped down into it.

He took hold of her trembling fingers just as she called, "Come in!"

The door creaked open and Charles poked his head into the room. "Lydia?" Seeing her in bed with Beetlejuice in the chair next to her, brought a great sense of relief, and he stepped fully into the room. "You alright, Beetleman?"

Beetlejuice smiled at Lydia. "I am now."

* * *

Now that I read back over this, I find it to be so lame. :P Haha! Oh, well, I just hope everyone's enjoying my old fic.

Thank you for reading, folks!

Next to come...finding another. 


	5. We've finally found…each other

Thank you Anime master Inu, Hya-chan, and WitchyWanda for your reviews. They are all most appreciated!

NOTE: This chapter has been edited due to adult content and not wanting this fic removed from (again) due to said content. Thank you.

* * *

The Secret  
Spencers13 1996 — Revised 2001  
Beta Reader — Beetle Babe  
Beetlejuice & all related charcters © Geffen Film Co.  
Story concept & any original characters © Spencers13 (Lacey G)  
R — Romance — Drama 

Chapter 5 - We've finally foundeach other.

The next few days passed in a blur.

When the doctors came in fully expecting to prepare Lydia's body for the morgue, they were thoroughly shocked to find her sitting up in bed and laughing along with her parents and a strange fellow decked in black and white stripes. Lydia had to suppress a giggle when Dr. Laffarty dropped his clipboard and pen in surprise.

They performed test after test on her and found that her major wounds had been dramatically healed. No one could explain how it happened, and when Lydia was asked, she simply said having her best friend with her made a world of difference.

Finally, after the third day of tests, the hospital had no choice but to release her. She was now stable enough to be taken care of at home. They removed her casts and bandages and tied her arm and leg with wraps less permanent than the hulking casts were. She was able to walk, albeit with a bad limp, but they wheeled her out in a wheelchair anyway.

Beetlejuice stayed with Lydia the entire time she was in the hospital, never leaving her side and always holding her hand. He was the one who lifted her out of the wheelchair and placed her in the car's backseat for their ride home, and he was the one who waited on her hand and foot while she lay, still recovering, in her canopy bed.

Lydia had never seen such a dramatic change in her friend's behavior before. It was such a treat to have him stay with her day and night, never leaving her to go back to the Neitherworld.

"Hey," he said to her once, "I have no job, and no real 'life' there everything I need right now is _here_, Babes."

Lydia had smiled then and felt butterflies flutter in her stomach and her heart beat faster. She kept remembering what happened in the hospital, the kiss that they had shared, but it saddened her every passing day that Beetlejuice did not reiterate what had happened. In fact, he was avoiding it completely. She could sense at times that he was anxious when he was closer than normal. Once or twice, they came near to kissing again, usually when he had picked her up in his arms to move her. She so desperately wanted to know what he was feeling, but could never find the right opportunity to ask, or make _her_ feelings known to him.

She had realized before the sandworm attack that she was beginning to feel something more for her best friend. Ever since they were forced apart by Delia, during the endless week before they were reunited, Lydia stared out her balcony doors remembering over and over the expression on Beetlejuice's face just before he vanished. The raw emotion in his eyes was unmistakable. It had to be

_No,_ she thought to herself, _If that's what it is, I'll let Beetlejuice tell me himself._

One afternoon, Lydia was feeling particularly good. She and Beetlejuice were playing a card game of 'war' when she spoke up. "Beej?"

"Mmm?" he hummed, not looking up from the card he just put down.

Lydia placed her card down as well, and seeing it was a higher face value to his, she picked up both cards and added them to the bottom of her ever-growing pile.

"I'm kind of hungry," she said sheepishly. "Could you please get me something to eat?"

Beetlejuice put his small stack of cards down. "Sure, Lyds. Anything for you. What do ya want?"

"I don't really know maybe a sandwich or something?"

"You bet!" And he vanished through the floor.

Charles almost choked on his tea when Beetlejuice suddenly popped up in the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"Sorry, Chuck," he said not looking away from the selection of foods. Since he had literally saved their daughter's life, Charles and Delia had given him free run of the house. He was now welcome with open arms. The thought of that made him smile inwardly_. I'm welcome here_ he thought. _It feels so good to be welcome somewhere_

Charles cleared his throat, breaking Beetlejuice's thoughts. "It's okay, Beetleman. But could you give some kind of warning when you go to pop up, huh?"

"I'll try. And call me 'BJ', Chuck. How many times have I told you already?" He finally turned and closed the fridge door. "Say, what does Lydia like to eat on a sandwich anyway?"

Charles laughed and stood from the kitchen table. He pulled out two slices of bread from the breadbox, some peanut butter from the cupboard, and strawberry jelly from the fridge.

"PB and J, BJ. Her favourite."

Beetlejuice smiled and took the spreading knife Charles offered him. "Thanks, Chuck." And he proceeded to slop the sandwich together.

The peanut butter stuck to the knife and tore up the bread when he tried to spread it, and the jelly splattered all over the counter and soaked into the other slice of bread making it slightly gummy. When he finally finished destroying the sandwich, it was just a glob of mushy bread with peanut butter and jelly slopped on the plate.

"Hmmm" Beetlejuice mumbled, "It needs something _more_."

"Here," Charles offered him, snickering. He held up a cocktail umbrella and a fork.

Beetlejuice cackled loudly as he stabbed the tiny umbrella into the center of the mound and placed the fork alongside the mess. He thanked Lydia's father again, and jumped back up through the ceiling carrying the plate.

"Uh thanks, BJ," Lydia said stabbing at the mound of mush on her plate with the fork.

"PB and J, Lyds. Your dad said it was your favouite. Eat up, you need your strength!"

"Right" She gingerly took a bite of the 'sandwich', and found it tasted a lot like it should have just messier.

They resumed their card game when she had finished her meal, and played for only a few moments until Delia poked her head into the room.

"Lydia, dear, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better, Delia. My back and chest don't hurt so much anymore, but my arm and leg still feel stiff."

"Then why don't you go for a walk? It's a beautiful day out, and you should exercise your muscles or they'll turn to mush. You don't want to end up going to physical therapy to work them back up, do you?" Delia offered. "I'm sure you'll be happy to get out of this stuffy room for a while too."

Lydia put her cards down. "You're right, Delia. Maybe I should." She turned to Beetlejuice. "Would you like to join me, BJ?"

"Sure!" he said eagerly.

Delia hid her scowl as she turned and headed back for the door. "Have fun," she muttered.

Beetlejuice held Lydia's hand as she eased herself out of bed and stood up. He walked along her right side, and she held onto his arm for support as she limped heavily out of the house and down into the yard.

"Hey, Lyds I I wanna show you something," Beetlejuice said suddenly.

"Sure, BJ. Lead me," she replied, huffing as she limped.

Beetlejuice resisted the urge to pick her up and carry her. He hated seeing her like that, gritting her teeth and hobbling slowly. But he realized that she had to do it on her own, or she'd never get better.

He lead her down into the trees and onto the trail he had discovered about a week ago. They did not have to walk far, for what he sought was close to Lydia's home.

"Beej Beej!" she said suddenly. "I have to sit down, my leg is starting to ache."

Beetlejuice glanced around. "S-okay, Babes. We're here." He helped her to a nearby tree and she sat down against it. Kneeling down beside her and taking hold of her hand, he pointed about ten feet in front of them. "Look."

Lydia followed his pointing finger with her eyes and noticed a large stone sticking from the forest floor. The dirt in front of the stone looked as if it had been recently disturbed.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked surprised.

"It is," he whispered.

"I've never seen that! Where did it come from?"

"I found it under some weeds earlier the other week when you were first in the hospital." He said the last phrase with difficulty. "I thought I'd show it to you."

"What does the inscription say? I can't read it," she said squinting at the ancient rock.

Beetlejuice got up from her side and walked over next to the stone and sat on the ground. "You can't read it, it's too weathered away." After a moment, he added, "But _I_ can."

"You _can_? Well what does it say?"

Beetlejuice glanced at Lydia, then back to the stone.

"'Born 1290, Died 1317'," he read. "'Defended our village bravely. Died with honour. Look not for the morrow, look for the now. Rest in peace, dear friend.'," he finished.

Lydia paid careful attention to Beetlejuice's voice inflection as he read the epitaph. He seemed a little too moved by what was once engraved on the stone than if he were reading a stranger's grave-marker.

She carefully scooted herself over and sat behind him. Placing her hands on his shoulders and peering past his blonde hair, she asked, "Beetlejuice who is it? You never said the name."

Beetlejuice tensed at her sudden closeness. "His name was Nikulás the Defender. He was is" Beetlejuice choked, unable to finish.

"He is what?" Lydia pressed, leaning her upper body against his back for support.

Beetlejuice stifled a cry of surprise as Lydia pressed herself against him. The soft roundness of her chest dug into his back, and he squeezed his eyes shut in torment.

"He's he's m-me" he finally stammered.

He heard Lydia's gasp of surprise, and her grip on his shoulders tightened.

"_You_! But how? When!" her tongue failed her.

"C-calm down, Lyds. How do you think I felt when _I_ found _me_?"

"Please, BJ. Can you tell me?" she whispered closely in his ear.

Beetlejuice stood up suddenly, pulling away from their close proximity. "I guess so," he said hastily.

Lydia settled herself comfortably next to a tree as Beetlejuice began his recount of what happened. He told her of the raised voices and shouting he heard suddenly, told her about the sharp pain in his chest as he fell to his knees, told her how something made him pull at the overgrowth to reveal the grave stone.

" Then I read the stone, and I remembered who I used to be. My name was Nikulás the Trickster at first," he laughed nostalgically. "I used to pull tons of pranks on everybody. But then one day we got news that invaders were headed our way. Our village was practically defenseless because our warriors were off training and wouldn't be back for days. So I encircled the entire village with booby traps to at least slow the invaders down. It worked at first. But there were just too many of 'em, and they quickly got into the village." Beetlejuice paused, obviously pained by the memory.

"There was a woman caught in the middle of the road between all of the rushing horses. Her name was Anóra. She she was going to have a baby. I couldn't let her get hurt, so I ran up to her and forced her off the road and into a little hut. She told me thank you, and just as I turned around I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I I looked down and saw a sword just just sticking into me. There was a guy standing in front of me holding onto it. He he started laughing and pulled it out." Beetlejuice ran his hand over his face and through his hair, finding it difficult to continue.

"Beej" Lydia whispered, taking his hand and pulling him to sit beside her. He plopped down in the dirt and squeezed her hand, taking comfort in the contact.

Sucking in a breath, he continued, "There was blood God, there was so much blood. It it just _poured_ out of me. Then I fell to my knees. The last thing I remember is falling forward and Anóra screaming behind me. I I couldn't save her, Lyds _I couldn't save her_"

"Oh, _Beetlejuice!_" Lydia whispered and pulled him to her. He rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms about her waist. "Well, you _did_ save me, BJ. Doesn't that count for something?" she said into his hair.

"Lydia that makes up for everything I've _ever_ done. You're so precious to me I" He instantly succumbed to his tears and clutched her tighter, sobbing onto her shoulder.

Lydia had never seen him this way. She had witnessed him allow a few tears here and there throughout their friendship, but she had never seen him as emotional as he was now.

Beetlejuice clung to Lydia as if she was the only thing that existed in his world and allowed his body to be racked with tears. Lydia stroked his hair and whispered consoling words to him until he had finally brought himself under control.

"B-Babes," he stammered, wiping tears from his eyes, "You're the only one who's ever gotten me to cry, you know? If you were someone else, I wouldn't have broken down on you." He paused a moment to wipe at her soaked shoulder. "_Dammit, Lydia!_" he burst out. "I was _never_ like this! Not until _you_ came along! Why do you do this to me?"

Lydia was taken aback by his harshness toward her and pulled away from him slightly as he continued to pummel her with his words.

"I was happy before you showed up! I was having the time of my afterlife! Then _there_ you were! So sweet and innocent I I feel like I ruined you, Lyds but but _you_ ruined _me_ too!" he cried. "I've never felt this way about anyone, Lydia," he lowered his tone to a whisper. "Not for a long time. You you've shown me so many wonderful things you made me realize that maybe being alive is the best thing to ever happen to a person" He was silent for some time. Beetlejuice stared at the ground near their feet and gently entangled his fingers with Lydia's. He was hurt when she resisted at first.

"Lydia" he began. "I'm _so_ sorry I scared you. I I just don't know how to tell you how I'm feeling."

Lydia touched his cheek gently and guided his eyes to hers. "Just _tell me_, Beetlejuice."

He nodded silently and stayed thus for a long stretch of time. Finally, he parted his lips. "Lydia, you you taught me something so valuable, you can't put a price on it. You taught me how to _love_ again."

Lydia's eyes opened as wide as she could possibly get them, a rush of excitement coursing through her veins.

"And now I _do_ love, Babes I love _you_. So much. Oh, _so much!_" he whimpered and collapsed back onto her shoulder once more.

"Oh, BJ!" she whispered into his ear, "I was hoping! I was wishing so much that you did! Because I love you too!"

Beetlejuice almost crushed her against his body when he pulled her into his lap and hugged her uncontrollably.

"Oh, Lydia, Lydia _my_ Lydia! Please don't ever leave me! I was wrong; I lied. I was _miserable_ before I met you! I never thought I'd ever have someone like you who would love me for _me_. I was happy as your friend for a while, but at the thought of losing you it it changed the way I looked at you, Babes. I realized how I'd feel if I didn't see your beautiful face on my doorstep every other day. I'd be miserable! My afterlife would have no meaning!" He slowed his torrential outburst and let it crawl to a whisper into her delicate ear. "Please, Lydia, _please_ tell me I can keep you forever?"

Lydia pulled away slightly and looked into Beetlejuice's tear-filled, bloodshot eyes. "No, BJ, you _can't_ keep me _forever_."

His face contorted in unbelievable pain, and he lowered his gaze, fully prepared to burst into tears once more. Lydia lifted his chin gently, making him look up at her.

"You can keep me for all _eternity_," she whispered.

Elation filled his still heart, and he pulled her close again determined not to let go.

After what seemed like hours, Beetlejuice backed away and looked thoughtful.

"What's wrong, Beej?"

"I was just wonderin' what did you think of that k-kiss I gave you in the hospital?"

Lydia smiled at him warmly. "I thought it was the best thing _ever_." Beetlejuice blushed and began to look down. "And" Lydia continued, bringing his gaze back to hers, "I wouldn't mind at all if you were to give me more." He turned bright red and stayed quiet for a moment longer.

"If if you insist?" he posed awkwardly.

"Oh, I do."

Beetlejuice's hands slid from her waist slowly up her back and into her midnight hair. He leaned forward slowly as if caught in a trance.

"_Lydia_" he whispered with a terrible tremor riddling his voice, "_I_ _I_"

"Tell me, BJ. Tell me," Lydia whispered just as hoarsely, continuing to lean in.

Beetlejuice licked his lips. "I'm s-s-s sc sca" His mouth refused to confess what was riddling his body.

"Please, Beej _say it_."

"_Scared_! _I'm so scared_!" he cried out mere inches from her lips.

"Beetlejuice Don't be It's only me, your best friend," she said more nervously than she had meant to.

Beetlejuice backed away and shook his head, trying to push his tormenting thoughts to the back of his brain.

"Yes, Lyds you _are_ my best friend, so I can't do this with you. I I can't" He tried to lift Lydia from his lap and set her aside, however, she clung to his shoulders and refused to be moved. Beetlejuice responded by pushing her a little more forcefully, resulting in a cry of pain.

"Oh _no_! Lydia! Did I? I'm _so_ sorry!" He had pressed his hands into her sides producing a sharp sting of pain in Lydia's still healing ribs.

"It-it's okay," she responded, breathing heavily and gritting her teeth, willing the pain to subside.

"No _NO_! I hurt you! Look at you!" Beetlejuice balled his hands into fists and drove them into his eyes, pressing into them so he would not be tortured by her hurt expression. "All I've ever done is hurt you in one way or another! Please, Babes! Send me back to the Neitherworld before I do any _more_ damage to you! I already got you hurt before! That sandworm almost _killed_ you! I should have saved you right away! Just like I should have been able to save Anóra! I've failed both of you! No! I've failed _three_ people! Her unborn baby too! I I failed failed" he slipped into silence. Beetlejuice rolled his head from side to side against the rough bark of the tree, pressing his fists into his eyes, daring not to look at her, his grave, his surroundings, _anything_ that would remind him of his guilt.

Several torturing minutes passed in silence between the two. Beetlejuice still refused to look. His teeth were gritted together so hard that they produced a noise not very different from grinding. He almost screamed in surprise when he felt the slight pressure of Lydia's body leaning into him. The noise he actually produced was more of a sob.

"You're blaming yourself for things you shouldn't," came her soft, calm voice. "I think I'm beginning to understand some things. You feel responsible for me and you felt responsible for that woman you tried to save. But she was not a stranger to you, was she?"

Beetlejuice shook his head silently.

"You spoke of her as if she were something more someone very close" she tried to persuade him to talk.

Beetlejuice's lips quivered as he tried to speak, but no words escaped his throat. Lydia waited patiently for him to say something.

At last, a noise escaped in a rush of air a cry of anguish so horrifying that sudden tears stung at Lydia's eyes.

"She was _mine_!" he blurted almost scaring her into leaping from her position on his lap, but she stayed. He would need her attention and support now more than ever. "_She was my wife! She was carrying my baby! I loved her more than life itself, but I couldn't save her! I just died and left her to that bastard!_" His last word echoed into the forest to become lost within the trees. Lost, just as his soul had been since his death. In truth, he had never stopped grieving the loss of his wife. He had kept it hidden from his Neitherworld family and friends, even Lydia. His newly re-opened wound, however, was too much for him to bear alone anymore. He only hoped Lydia would understand.

As his voice echoing into the wood died away, he heard silence. The wind blew through the trees above their heads, rustling a few leaves loose and letting them drift down around the pair. Silence.

"_Beetlejuice_"

He was jolted so badly that his hands flew from his tearing eyes and plunged into the ground beside him, gripping large handfuls of dirt and browning leaves. His action startled Lydia as well, but her reaction was to fling her arms around his neck and hug him as hard as she could.

"What happened, _happened_, Beetlejuice. You have to realize that you did your best. You can't go back and change it. You have to accept what went on and move on with your existence. If you keep blaming yourself like this, you're going to break down, and I'm afraid of what will happen to you! _Let it go_, BJ. If not for yourself, for _me_, because _I love you_. You're all I really have in this world, you know. You're all I really _ever_ had. Don't take yourself away from me. _Please_."

Lydia's words echoed in Beetlejuice's ears. He blinked cold tears from his eyes and let them spill down his cheeks.

"You you really _do_ love me," he laughed slightly, but no humor reflected in his hollow voice. "You love me _you love me_" He closed his eyes once more to the stinging cold of his tears. "I love you too, Babes. I thought I forgot how to. But you were so different right from the beginning. So special. So cute, even back then" He wiped at his eyes with his jacket sleeves as it had become his custom in the past few weeks. "I always felt something more for you, Lyds, even when we first met. There was just something about you, but I couldn't do anything 'cause well you were too young. You were so fragile on the edge of breakin' cause you weren't happy in your life. I took pity on you and myself. You needed me, and I needed you. Now, Babes we've gotten really close almost too close, I think."

Lydia lifted her head from his chest and peered at him through glassy eyes. "Do you really think so? Do you think we're too close? Because _I_ don't. I've never felt as good as I do now, or when I'm close to you. It feels so good to have my arms around your neck right now, BJ but but if you love another" Beetlejuice whispered, then tried his best to speak at a normal tone, "I never saw her again. Not since I died. But it's hard to forget you know?"

Lydia smiled, "You're not supposed to forget, BJ. You're supposed to remember and cherish those memories because they are a part of you now, and they make you who you are." She was silent for a few moments. "Beetlejuice I don't want to take her place or make you forget her I just want to fill a void that was left in your heart for a long time and I'm hoping you will be willing to fill the void that's _always_ been in mine" She looked away, unable to meet his eyes anymore. "I'm a woman now, BJ, not a little girl. I'm different, older, more knowledgeable. I f-forget it," she said, squirming to get up. "Nothing I say will convince you of how I feel about you and get you to be with me right now. It's a little obvious you're still confused about a lot of things I'll give you your time."

Before she could struggle to a standing position, Beetlejuice had grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her back down into his lap. She fell back into his arms, and he held her so very close for several long seconds. Then, without warning, he leaned in and took her lips between his, kissing her more deeply than she had ever experienced in her past. The fingers on his right hand wove into strands of her hair as he held her close, smoothing his other hand up and down her back.

Lydia's heart skipped a beat when they finally came in contact again. Even though his skin was cool to the touch, her warmth seeped into him and turned his cheeks rosy. After a heated moment, Lydia broke free from his lips and leaned her head back in awe as Beetlejuice continued to kiss her chin, cheeks and neck without pause. His lips felt so good on her skin as did his hands in her hair and caressing her back and arms. It was all slowly driving her mad. She clung to his shoulders and gasped aloud as he carefully nibbled a tender portion of her neck.

"Oh, BJ" she whispered. "I _love_ that"

"And I love _you_, Lydia. Believe me in that. It's the truth, and will always be. Nothing can keep me away from you," he whispered into her ear before tenderly nibbling on the lobe.

Lydia held onto his shoulders tighter and allowed a small moan to escape her lips.

"Oh, Babes" Beetlejuice breathed, "You're driving me insane I I want but I don't think _you_ would want" Lydia silenced him with another dizzying kiss. "Perhaps this isn't the proper place to be doing this?" she suggested, indicating the grave.

"You're right, Lyds," he smiled.

With the snap of his fingers, they were transported back into Lydia's bedroom, specifically, on her bed.

Beetlejuice lifted her from his lap and laid her out on the bed gently, then followed suit and situated himself beside her. He gently smoothed her hair from her face and nipped at her cheek.

"BJ," she said nervously, "I've never this is my first"

He silenced her with a tender kiss then said, "I know, Babes. You would've told me otherwise, right?"

She blushed. It was true. If she _had_ had such an experience before, Beetlejuice would have been the first one she would have taken her story to. But the subject brought up a more interesting question.

"What about _you_, BJ?"

"Me?" he slowed his kisses of her shoulder to a crawl. "What about me?"

"How many times have you been with a Neitherworld woman?" she asked, a twinge of jealousy lining her voice.

Beetlejuice snickered. "Despite my good looks and charms, I've had very little contact with the opposite sex, Lyds. But, yes, a couple times a long time ago," he added almost guiltily.

"I suppose I should have expected it," she said sadly. "I mean you _are_ over 600 some years old."

"Don't remind me," he mumbled as he breathed in the smell of her hair. "But a lot can happen in that amount of time, Babes."

"A lot can happen in a _short_ amount of time too, BJ," she said with a wink. He blushed again, then glanced at her open door.

"Uh what about your folks?" he asked nervously.

As if in answer to his question, Delia called up the stairs, "Lydia? Are you back yet?"

Beetlejuice sprung from Lydia's side and landed on the edge of her bed. Producing a Game Boy out of thin air, he quickly began a game of Tetris and attempted to look innocent.

Lydia sat up and grabbed the deck of cards from her bedside dresser and flung them on her bed, pretending to be playing solitaire.

Delia poked her head into the room. "Oh, you _are_ back!" she said in her bubbly voice. "How was your walk?"

"Good," Lydia said quickly.

"Good," Beetlejuice said without looking from his game.

Delia laughed that naïve laugh of hers, "That's _good!_ Well, I just wanted to tell you that Charles and I are going to the Mondo Mall for some shopping. Do you need anything?

Beetlejuice replied first. "No thanks, Mrs. D."

Lydia, however, looked thoughtful. "Well if you come across the X-Files soundtrack, I'd like to have that. I've been looking for that _forever_."

"Sure thing, Lydia, dear," Delia piped and disappeared from the doorway.

Beetlejuice and Lydia looked at each other, and both breathed a sigh of relief. Beetlejuice tossed his Game Boy into the air and it vanished with a flash, then stood and shut the door.

"Close call, huh, Babes?" he asked returning to the bed.

"Mmm" she hummed. "I have a feeling it'll be like that until I can move into a place by myself."

Beetlejuice's eyes lit up, and he plunged his body to the floor. Lydia laughed heartily at his sudden comical movement.

"Beetlejuice, what _are_ you doing?"

"Lookin' for somethin'," came his muffled reply from under the bed. "Ah, here it is." He came back up holding a tattered leather bag. "Lyds," he asked, "What's the only reason you have for not livin' on your own right now?"

"Well seeing that I'm out of school now, there really isn't much of a reason."

"Come-on, Lyds, you can do better than that," he probed.

"Uh well, I guess the reason is I don't have much money saved up to get my own place," she said warily. "Why? What's in that bag?"

"The answer to _everything_," he whispered. He untied the leather strap holding the bag shut then quickly flipped it upside down and dumped everything out onto her comforter.

Lydia almost fainted at the sight. So many riches poured out from the bag, she lost her voice. She carefully picked up a sparkling sapphire necklace and held it timidly in her hands.

"Oh, _Beetlejuice_," she said in wonder. "Where _where did you get all this_?"

Beetlejuice gave her a wicked grin. "Where else? From myself!"

"You you _stole_ this from _yourself_?"

"I didn't steal it, Lyds," he said defensively. "It was mine to begin with."

Lydia looked up and noticed the hurt on his face. "Oh, BJ, I'm sorry. I guess you're right. But what are you going to _do_ with all this?"

"It's gong to be _ours_, Lydia," he said picking up a gleaming diamond ring from the pile. "That is if you wanna share it?"

"Oh oh B-_Beetlejuice_!" She broke into an immediate sweat and her heart leapt into her throat preventing her from speaking.

"I I'm not askin' quite yet, Babes I think it might be a bit too early but maybe someday?" he asked shakily.

Lydia took hold of his quivering hand that held the ring. "Someday soon, I hope."

Beetlejuice grinned from ear to ear, then quickly scooped the gems and coins back into the leather sack. He swiped all of Lydia's cards from the bed and gently settled himself next to her once more.

"Oh BJ," she whispered as he again paid close attention to her neck.

"Lyds, _oh, Lyds_ I I _need_ you," he whimpered between kisses.

She shuddered under his touch and leaned more fully into his lips. She caressed her hands up his sides then slipped them under his belly and undid his jacket button, letting it fall open.

"BJ have you lost weight?" she asked surprised as she slid her arms around him.

"Must come from takin' care of you, Babes. Haven't eaten much lately"

"That's not good, BJ. You're going to get sick," she said breathless.

"I'm already sick. What's your point?"

Lydia giggled into his shoulder as she slipped his jacket off of his arms.

"I don't wanna force you, Babes," he whispered.

"_I_ want you to."

* * *

A while later, they laid there holding each other, both caught in the warm afterglow of their venture. Sleep attempted to take its hold on the pair, but they grudgingly resisted, simply wanting to bask in each other.   
Beetlejuice stroked Lydia's stomach as he thought. "Hey, Lyds," he said after a while. She rolled sideways and pressed herself into his chest.

"Yes?" she mumbled as she snuggled against him.

"Let's blow this place."

"What?"

"Let's leave. I have more money now than we'll ever need in _your_ lifetime, so" he propped himself up on his elbow, "so why don't you move out of here and we'll get a place of our own?"

Lydia was shocked and thought for a few minutes about his proposition_. Move out? Actually _live_ with Beetlejuice? This is all so fast!_ Her head swam.

"O'couse it _is_ up to you, Babes. I mean you won't really need a job, but you'll probably wanna do _somethin_ with your time" Beetlejuice became quiet suddenly. "On second thought, nevermind, Babes. Why would you wanna live with _me_ anyhow?"

Lydia was further shocked by his last comment.

"I mean," he continued, "You got so much to look forward to now. You're all gettin better, and soon you'll be off in college, I'm sure. Why would you want me around gummin' up the works?" He sat up and turned away from her.

Lydia immediately sprung forward and pulled him closer to her body. She held onto him for a long while brushing at his hair and tracing the outline of his face with her fingers.

"Beetlejuice," she breathed, "I've waited for so long for this and now you turn away from me? Please don't tell me I'm losing you _already_."

Beetlejuice spun on her, "_NO!_ Oh, God, _no _Lydia! _Never ever!_" He held her against himself and murmured into her hair, "I guess I was just second guessing stuff, Lyds. I didn't mean to sound like I was leaving you! If anything, I though _you_ might leave _me_."

"BJ Why would you think such a thing?"

"I don't know. Maybe cuz I think I don't deserve you."

"_I'm_ the one who doesn't deserve _you_, BJ."

He giggled slightly. "Looks like we don't deserve _each other_, Babes."

"Then let's stay together just for the hell of it?"

Beetlejuice laughed, "I love that mouth of yours. Come to think of it, I love your eyes too, and your cute little nose, and your adorable ears, and chin, and hands and damn, Babes, I love _you_. Plain and simple."

"Oh, BJ-" she was silenced by a tender kiss, and even more tender hands on her skin.  
_   
SLAM!  
_   
Beetlejuice and Lydia gasped in unison as they heard the front door downstairs being shut.

"They're back!" Lydia almost shouted. "Quick! Do something!"

Beetlejuice kissed her once more hastily then snapped his fingers causing their clothes to appear back where they were before ever being removed. The bed instantly made itself and a movie flickered on the television at the end of Lydia's bed. Beetlejuice leapt to the headboard and sat against it, then pulled Lydia up with him. A bowl of popcorn appeared between them, and both of their hands dove for it when the door knob turned.

Delia poked her head into the room again.

"Oh! I love that movie!" she gushed when she glanced at the television and saw Westley wrestling a giant rat in the fire swamp.

They continued to eat the popcorn and stare at the screen.

"So, what have you been doing all evening?"

"Watched TV, mostly, Mrs. D.," Beetlejuice replied through a mouthful of popped kernels.

"That's nice. Lydia, dear, we found your CD for you," Delia grinned handing her the jewel case.

"Great! Thank you!" Lydia turned to retrieve it.

"I'm going to start dinner now. I'll call when it's done."

"Okay, Delia, thanks again! Tell dad I said thanks too."

"I will."

Delia closed the door softly behind her. Beetlejuice swallowed another mouthful of popcorn, then snickered.

"Another close call, eh, Babes?"

"_Too_ close. And this was just the _first_ time. I dread, yet can't wait for, the days to come, BJ. It's so simple and so complicated, you know?"

Beetlejuice put his arm around her. "You don't regret what we did, do you?"

Lydia's head flew to his shoulder. "Of course not! Don't ever think that, Beej! There's nothing I want more than to be with you literally forever. But it's so difficult with my parents around, you know?"

Beetlejuice hummed an affirmative and began to stare at the television once more, not really seeing it. Lydia had lapsed into silence as well, contemplating their situation.

"Lydia! BJ! Dinner!" Charles yelled up the stairs.

The two climbed out of bed, and Beetlejuice helped Lydia hobble down the stairs to the kitchen. They entered the dining room, finding the table already set with plates, utensils, and drinking water.

Fortunately, dinner passed uneventfully and when Lydia had finished off Delia's "world famous" spaghetti, she declared she was going to get ready for bed.

"Help me, Beej," she asked.

Beetlejuice, who had been unusually quiet all through dinner, stood from his chair and lent her his arm. She held onto him as she limped sluggishly out of the room and up the stairs, calling good-night out to her parents and receiving the same sentiments in return.

Even though they had been quite intimate only a few hours earlier, Beetlejuice still felt the need to turn away when Lydia changed into her nightgown.

"Kay, BJ," she said as she flopped onto the bed and fumbled with the covers.

Beetlejuice turned and helped to tuck her in then knelt next to the bed. "How you feelin', Babes? You look a bit stiff."

"Mmm," she grumbled. "My leg is really sore. But I suppose it should be after our walk today. I guess it's a good thing."

"You goin' to sleep then?"

"I guess."

"I'll be down on the couch if you need anything." He stood to leave.

"Beetlejuice," Lydia stopped him, "Please stay with me tonight?"

He looked at her for a minute. "You sure, Babes? What about your folks? Won't they get suspicious?"

Lydia was thoughtful, "Well I suppose they would. But I don't care, BJ. I need you to be with me tonight. I always get so lonely when you leave," she added looking pitiful.

Beetlejuice sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at her.

"You know I can't say no to you."

"Come here, you," she held out her arms, ready to embrace him.

His striped suit vanished and was replaced by his beetle pajamas, then he slipped under the covers next to her. Clasping her tenderly, he placed a few kisses on her forehead and cheeks before snuggling into her warmth. They lay there quietly until Lydia stirred.

"BJ?"

"Mmm?" he hummed sleepily.

"I've been meaning to ask you some things that have been bugging me a little."

"What's the matter, Babes?" he asked, opening his eyes at last.

"Well" she hesitated.

"You can ask me anything, Lyds. You know that."

"Why why did you go to that ghoul's table in the Eye Scream Parlour if you liked me then?"

Beetlejuice bit his lip and closed his eyes again. "Cause I thought I'd never have a chance with you, Lydia," he whispered.

Instead of responding to his answer, she posed another question. "Why were you so determined to keep me alive? I mean, we'd still be able to be with each other, and we wouldn't have to worry about much of anything, really. I could have stayed with you in the Neitherworld permanently."

Beetlejuice opened his eyes once more. "Well, _look_ at you, Lydia. You're beautiful. You're young. You're so full of life and have so much to look forward to. You have such a bright future, that I couldn't bear the thought of it all being taken away from you. It wasn't your time, Babes, and it won't be for a long time. Besides," he paused to kiss her deeply, "I love you the way you are, all hot-blooded and squirmy!" He wrapped his legs about hers and kissed her fiercely. His hand traced the curve of her back and when he was low enough, pinched her backside causing her to yelp and squirm in his grasp. "See?" he cackled.

Lydia couldn't help but giggle and kiss him back. "You're so bad!"

"You love me that way."

"Yeah, you're right."

They kissed and caressed each other for a bit, then Lydia broke free for a moment. "I just have a few more questions, BJ."

He sighed and released her.

"Shoot, Babes."

"How did you transport me to the hospital? Did you get dad to call your name?"

Beetlejuice blushed. "No."

"Then how?"

"I uh" he cleared his throat, "broke a few rules."

Lydia gave him a quizzical look, but said nothing, opting to wait until he continued.

"I said my own name."

"You _what!_" she gasped. "I thought you weren't allowed to! I thought you _couldn't_ say it!"

"It's the only Neitherworld law that I've never broken, Lyds. It was set up to keep me limited."

"Limited?"

"I'm a lot more powerful than you think, Babes. You've never seen how powerful I _can_ be and I'm afraid to show you cause even _I_ won't know what'll happen if I let myself go. It kinda scares me, ya know? So the Neitherworld set up a law that says 'No one shall repeat their own name in succession in the amount of three times. Such action will be punishable by exile to Sandworm Land, and thus be eaten and reincarnated'."

"_Reincarnated?_"

"I never told you about that? I thought I did. Anyway, yeah, if a sandworm _does_ happen to eat a ghost, they'll be reincarnated and born again alive. Really creepy stuff. That's why everyone is so scared of em. They don't want to go through the whole life / death cycle again cause once was enough, know what I mean?"

Lydia was silent for a long minute. "Is that why you haven't gone back to the Neitherworld since? Because you're afraid you'll be thrown to the sandworms?"

"Oh, no, Babes! I'm still here cause I wanna take care of you! You come first, Sweet, always."

"You're such a darling, Beetlejuice. But you're not at _all_ afraid of going back?"

"Well yeah, I guess. And I guess now more than ever cause I have you, and I don't wanna lose you, Babes."

Sighing, Lydia snuggled closer to Beetlejuice. "Then don't go back, BJ. Stay here with me."

"Don't worry," he whispered, "I'll stay forever."

Lydia was quiet again. "Hey, BJ?" she asked at length.

He hummed a muffled response from her pillow.

"One more question, then I'll leave you alone."

"I don't mind, Babes," he said yawning.

"I know that the Viking time period was from 800 to about 1050. But you were born in the late 1200's. How did the Vikings even get to this part of the world? They were mostly in the European countries."

Beetlejuice cackled softly. "What is this, Babes? A history lesson?" He laughed again. "Yeah, I was born around 1290. Lessee My village was settled about one to two hundred years earlier. It never really grew that much, though. Times were really tough, and the amount of people stayed about the same. From what I remember of people telling me, some explorers were going to one of the colonies in the very northern part of North America, but they got off course and found their way here. Since they had no idea how to get back, they decided to stay."

"And apparently, the invaders came in some time later, then, and took the whole colony?" she asked.

"Uh yeah I suppose so," he said quickly, stuffing his face back into the pillow. It was obvious the memory was far too painful for him. Feeling guilty for bringing up such a tender subject, Lydia decided to quiet herself and curled into Beetlejuice's comforting arms.

Sleep came quickly for the pair.

* * *

Amazing what time can do to one's perception of their own works, like writing for example. The more I look at this, the more unimpressed and irritated I am because of it. The lameness meter went off the scale again in this chapter. ...Rewrite it?... Not hardly. I'll just think of this as a stepping stone that has gotten me to where I am today...which is hopefully in a better place.

I just hope you're enjoying the read and having fun with it.

Next to come...difficult times. 


	6. Difficult Times

Thank you BigBlackWoman, Hya-chan, WitchyWanda, MistressMoonDemon, kelly, and warprince2000 for your reviews. They are all most appreciated!

_Side note to Kelly:_ Hey, it's great to hear from you and everything, but I wish you wouldn't use the review system to get messages to me. I'd understand if that's the only way you can contact me, but I don't see why you can't email me if you want to talk to me. Please email me only, if you want to talk to me, and save this review system for just reviews of my stories. Thanks. ;

* * *

The Secret  
Spencers13 1996 — Revised 2001  
Beta Reader — Beetle Babe  
Beetlejuice & all related charcters © Geffen Film Co.  
Story concept & any original characters © Spencers13 (Lacey G)  
R — Romance — Drama 

Chapter 6 - Difficult Times

Lydia woke to a strange sound. Beetlejuice huffed again and rolled over, heavily thrusting his head back into the pillow. He was asleep, but something seemed to be bothering him. A nightmare. His breath quickened, and he pulled at the sheets.

"_No_" he mumbled.

Lydia lay silent, listening.

"_G get away no_" he mumbled on, his voice thick with sleep. "_Don't wanna hurt you please Lydia_"

Lydia's eyes widened at his mention of her. _Is he having a nightmare about me_?

"_Lydia please get away_" His breathing came spastically.

She began to worry and reached for him. Just before she touched his shoulder, he shot straight up screaming, "_LYDIA_!"

"BJ! What's wrong!" she gripped his arm and pulled him to her.

"Oh, Lydia! _My_ Lydia, you're okay?" he asked out of breath, sweat pouring from his forehead.

"I'm fine, Beetlejuice. You were just having a nightmare. It's all over now." She hugged him close.

Beetlejuice pulled away and jumped out of bed.

"No, Lydia it'll _never_ be over! I don't wanna hurt you!"

She gasped when he reiterated the phrase from his dream. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry, Lydia, but it has to be this way. I can't let myself do that to you!" He started for her.

"Do what to me? What are you saying?" she became frightened by his frenzied demeanor.

Beetlejuice waved his hand in front of her face, and she immediately felt her breath escape her mouth, yet she was not suffocating.

"I'm sorry, Lydia," he breathed and kissed her quickly.

"What what did you just do?" she asked after he released her lips.

"I revoked your power to summon me."

"_What_?"

"I can't let myself do that to you, Babes! I have to make sure you'll be safe! This is the only way!"

"You're talking _nonsense_! What is going on?"

"I have to leave!" he stammered.

"_What!_" she practically screamed. "You said you'd never leave! You said you'd stay with me!"

Beetlejuice swallowed his tears. "I know and I'm _so sorry_ I can't keep my promise. But this is for the best, Lyds. It's the only way I can protect you!"

Lydia was exasperated. "Protect me from _what_!"

"_Me_" he faltered and ran to her mirror. "Good-bye, Lydia. I'm sorry it has to be this way You'll" he gasped through a barrage of tears, "You'll never see me again."

"What is _wrong_ with you!" she shouted. "I thought you _loved_ me!" she began to cry as well.

He turned back to her. "I _do_ love you, Lydia! That's why I have to leave! So I can protect you! I can't let you be hurt!"

"_Who's_ going to hurt me!"

"_I am_!" he shouted back and turned to the mirror again.

"Don't you dare leave me, Beetlejuice!"

"I love you," he sobbed and vanished through the reflective surface against her wishes.

"_NO!_" she screamed.

The door to Lydia's bedroom flew open and her father rushed in.

"What's going on in here?" Charles asked worried.

Lydia rushed to the mirror and pounded on the smooth glass with her fists.

"Beetlejuice, you come back here! Don't leave me! _Please!_ I _need_ you!" she sobbed, then instantly became enraged. "You _bastard!_ How _dare_ you!" She inhaled sharply. "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!"

Nothing.

"_Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!_" Her calls were not working. He _had_ revoked her power to summon him!

Charles rushed to his daughter's side as she fell to her knees in front of the mirror.

"Lydia! What happened?"

"He he _left me!_" She choked on the realization. "He's gone _he left me_" She collapsed on her father's shoulder.

Delia stood in the doorway and felt for her poor step-daughter, yet couldn't hide the smirk painted on her face. Finally, he was gone, and now maybe their lives could get back to normal.

Delia tuned and walked back to her bedroom, finally able to get some measure of rest.

Beetlejuice sat on the edge of his coffin bed and wept into his hands. He had just said good-bye to his only other true love forever.

What had he done?

It was for the best, though, for what he _could have_ done to her would have been much worse than leaving her, or even the sandworm attack. His nightmare forcefully reminded him of that.

He had told Lydia the truth when he said he was more powerful than she realized. In actuality, he had the power to level the _entire_ Neitherworld and be a plague upon the real world if he stayed there much longer. He was glad the nightmare came to him. It reminded him of what was to come. But leaving Lydia, especially after they had just gotten together, was the hardest thing he had ever done much harder than what he was to do in the weeks ahead.

He fell back onto the silken sheets in his coffin and yanked his pillow over his face, attempting to drown out Lydia's screams from beyond the mirror. It pained him all the more to hear her try to call his name, and it hurt twice as much when her summons failed her for the first time. But he could not go to her. He _must_ not. It would mean the destruction of everything he cherished.

Destruction. Yes. That is what he must do. Destroy. Destroy everything in the Neitherworld. How had he forgotten that? True, it _was_ a long stretch of time between the cycles, but still. The cycle of destruction and reformation of the Neitherworld would take a long time, several months at least. He must visit every town, every city, touch everything he sees, even the citizens if they get in his way. He would not be himself, though. He would change into a creature of darkness and evil, a creature he feared more than almost anything. _Almost_. His greatest fear was never seeing Lydia again until she died. And he hated her reaction to him leaving her even more than not seeing her again.

How had these cycles begun anyway? It felt as if he had always done it, but he had only completed his horrifying task once before. 512 years ago. A scant hundred or so years after his death.

Beetlejuice rolled over and cried more heavily into his pillow. He did not want to do it again.

"Damn this crazy Neitherworld!" He grated his teeth together angrily. Why him? Why not someone else? He wanted to be with Lydia, not worrying about changing into some creature of destruction. But he had no choice, so he lay in his coffin bed, sobbing himself to sleep and dreaming of his dear Lydia.

The next few weeks passed unbearably slow for Lydia. Delia had pressured her into choosing a college quickly after Beetlejuice had vanished. Her excuse was that continuing Lydia's education would allow her to move on with her life and not be caught up in nonsense about ghosts.

Day by day, Lydia forced herself to continue onward. However, the hurt and sadness she felt after Beetlejuice had left lingered on. She took some comfort in the fact that her father was interested in hearing her stories of their grand adventures in the Neitherworld. He also seemed to not have a problem with the fact that his daughter had fallen in love with a ghost. After hearing her fond recollections of their fun times in the past and how long they had been together, he admitted that such a thing was inevitable. Charles encouraged her feelings of love for the spectre and did his best to convince Lydia that Beetlejuice must have had a good reason for leaving so suddenly. Occasionally, Lydia would break down during her stories or when her father tried to cheer her by saying Beetlejuice would come back someday.

The following month was to be her first at college, and those days were rapidly approaching. Delia had forced Lydia to choose a college that was more than four hours away, and in doing so, she was forced to move out of their home and live in a small apartment on her own. The college was highly ranked, but did not provide dorms for its students. There were plenty of nearby apartment complexes that rented only to students, and Lydia found an agreeable residence in one of them. The rent was low, and the utilities would be cheap in the small apartment.

She was to move out in two days and would not be back until the end of the term in six weeks. Lydia walked about the house in a daze. She had most of her things packed and ready to go, so now it was just a matter of waiting to leave.

Beetlejuice did not appear to her since he had left, as she fully expected him not to, but she still hoped. She wondered what could have made him leave the way he did. The nightmare he had obviously had something to do with it. What could have scared him so bad that he would leave her stranded in a weary existence in the real world? And weary it was. She had no desire to go back to school, no desire to eat, sleep or move for that matter. Lydia was beginning to tire of it all. Several times she seriously considered ending her life prematurely so she could see Beetlejuice again sooner. Then she remembered how tenaciously he fought to keep her alive before, how he made a big speech about how much she had to look forward to now, and decided to keep trudging on for his sake. Strange, how a ghost would fight so hard to make sure a mortal stayed alive.

At times, Lydia's head filled with anger and tormented thoughts that he left her for someone else, maybe that ghoul he met at the Eye Scream Parlour, but then the emotion would fade when her heart reminded her of how long he had stayed with her, and of when he saved her life. She wanted so desperately to see him again.

_Wait_, she thought, _I _can_ see him again. At least in a way_. It was getting dark, though, so she decided to wait until tomorrow, the last day she would be living in that house.

Lydia walked along the well beaten path in the woods near her house. In her hand, she carried a bouquet of flowers she had picked along the way. She looked this way and that, trying to find something familiar that would let her know where her goal was. Finally, she spotted the tree with a name carved into it. It was not far from where she was.

Beetlejuice's grave stone stuck out from the ground in the same place it had been for over 600 years. Lydia walked up to it and brushed a few leaves from the top of the stone and knelt beside it. She placed the bouquet of wild flowers in front of the weathered rock.

"These are for you, Beetlejuice," she said to the ground. "I hope you like them. I wish you hadn't left, you know. I miss you." Lydia knelt there for a few moments longer then stood. "I guess I should go now. Nikulás Beetlejuice I love you."

Instantly, the ground began to shake beneath her feet and Lydia lost her balance and fell on top of the grave. A skeletal hand burst from the ground in a shower of dirt and wildflowers and grabbed her arm. Lydia screamed in fright at the hand's vice-like grip. Then she saw another hand burst from the soil and grab into the dirt, attempting to pull up the body it was connected to. Lydia tried to pull away, but the skeleton's hand would not let go.

She screamed again as a head emerged from the ground followed by ribs and the pelvic bone of the skeleton. Long spindly legs lifted from the ground as well. The skeleton wore a tattered leather tunic and boots and reeked of decay.

"Lydia," Beetlejuice's voice issued from the skeleton's slack jawbone, "What's wrong? Why are you afraid?"

Lydia screamed again and tried to pull away even harder, but Beetlejuice reached out with another bony hand and gripped her other wrist tightly and pulled her close to his rotting body.

"Don't be scared, Lydia. I love you," his voice came again, a haunting echo from the open jawbone of the skeleton. "Kiss me, Lydia. Let me love you."

It leaned in closer to Lydia's face. The pungent odor of rotting flesh filled her nostrils and gagged her.

"Kiss me, Lydia kiss me"

Lydia screamed and thrashed about. "_No! No!_"

Covers flew off of Lydia's bed, and she tossed her pillow across the room in a frenzy as she woke suddenly.

A nightmare. It had been a nightmare.

Lydia wiped sweat from her brow and tried to ease her breathing. She looked at her clock, 6:35 AM. She might as well get up now, since her alarm was set for seven.

Still shaking, Lydia got up, retrieved her pillow and blankets from the floor then went in search of a hot shower.

Beetlejuice woke to a stream of light dancing across his eyes. He squinted toward his bedroom window at the crack in the curtains, annoyed. The sun had moved to a position in the sky that allowed it to shine through his window and right into his face. He rolled over, grunted and closed his eyes only to be met with a picture of Lydia's face painted inside his eyelids. He thought of her nonstop since he ran away a little over a month ago. They had _never_ been apart for this long. He almost gave in once or twice and started for his mirror, fully prepared to go see her, but he stopped himself short every time. He did not know when the cycle would start, and so he was forced to wait. And so Lydia would have to wait too. He had resolved he would return to her as soon as his mission was complete. Now if it would only _start_.

Beetlejuice finally rolled out of bed and slipped into a house-coat and his bug slippers. He shuffled out of his bedroom and into the kitchen in search of breakfast. The refrigerator yielded nothing as did the freezer. Beetlejuice began checking the cupboards when Jacques wandered in with the morning paper.

"Ah, Be-atlejuice! Good morning! 'Ow was your night?" Jacques asked cheerfully.

"Fine," Beetlejuice grumbled slamming the cupboard door shut.

"By ze way," Jacques continued oblivious to his friend's sour attitude, "I 'ave not seen Lydia for a couple of months now. I am wondering 'ow she is doing?"

"Don't ask me, bone-breath, I haven't seen her either."

Jacques gasped slightly. "I 'ope nossing is wrong!"

Beetlejuice chanced to picked up a stray beetle from inside the sink, but realizing he was not actually hungry, dropped it back in and watched it scurry away.

"Me too," he said sadly.

Jacques did his best to imitate arching an eyebrow. "Be-atlejuice? Is zere maybe somesing wrong with you? We did not see you for about a month, zen you show up suddenly and 'ave not seen Lydia since. Are you maybe fighting?"

Beetlejuice shrugged. "Naw, not exactly, I-" He was cut off by Jacques' startled gasp. "What?"

Jacques pointed at Beetlejuice with a trembling bony finger. He looked down at himself and realized he was becoming transparent and growing rapidly!

It was beginning.

"Jacques!" Beetlejuice's voice echoed inside Jacques' skull, "Take Ginger and get out of here! I don't want you guys getting caught up in this! Warn everyone else too!"

Jacques said not a word and ran from the room. He pounded on Ginger's door with his bony hands and grabbed her when she appeared.

"What're you doin', Jacques!" Ginger wailed in surprise.

"It's ze cycle, Ginger! Be-atlejuice is going to destroy ze Neitherworld again! We must get somewhere safe until everysing is rebuilt!"

The skeleton and spider burst through the roadhouse doors and ran across the street to warn the Monster and Poopsie. Then all four of them took off toward the city to prepare everyone else.

Ugly black clouds rolled across the sky and blue lightning shot in every direction. Soon, the bright morning sun was covered and the land darkened. From inside the roadhouse came a tremor, then the entire structure crumbled and fell to the ground in a cloud of dust.

When the air cleared, it revealed a massive creature. Cloaked in nothing but black stripes that whipped around in a nonexistent wind, the creature floated several feet off the ground and was over twenty feet tall. Red eyes glowed from inside the cloak's blackness, and the entire being was slightly transparent.

It hovered across the road to the Monster's house and whipped outward with one of its black tendrils, brushing the edge of the building. Instantly, it turned into dust and collapsed in a pile to the ground.

The creature turned toward the city. It's mission had only begun.

Lydia trudged up the stairs of her new school. She had been attending for almost a month now and had memorized all of her teachers names finally. As soon as she reached the top of the stairwell, a group of boys burst through the doors and plowed right into her, knocking the books she carried to the floor.

"Weirdo!" one of the boys jeered while the rest laughed and continued down the stairs and out of sight.

Lydia sighed. _I thought we were _out_ of high school now_. She bent and retrieved a few of her books. A pair of feet appeared in front of her, and a hand reached down and picked up her Physics book.

"You dropped this," a smooth, deep voice issued from above.

Taking the book, Lydia looked up at the person kind enough to stop and help her. He was tall, thin for his height, yet well built. His blonde hair was neatly trimmed but drooped a little lower than most boys let theirs. He peered at her with sparkling blue eyes.

"Th-thank you," Lydia stammered.

"You're welcome," he smiled. "What's your name?"

"Lydia," she replied more calmly.

"That's very pretty." Lydia blushed. "My name's Kevin. Nice to meet you. Have you been going to this school long?"

Lydia readjusted the books she was carrying. "About a month or so. You?"

"I've been her for about a year now. You'll find that things get boring after a while. Old man Finklestein is a real snoozer, know what I mean?"

Lydia's eyes widened when Kevin unknowingly spouted the same phrase Beetlejuice was so apt to.

"What? What are you staring at? Lydia?" Kevin waved his hand in front of her face, snapping her back into the present.

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry. You you just reminded me of someone, that's all."

"Oh, yeah? Who?"

"You don't know him, he's an old friend of mine," Lydia tried to wave it off.

"I might. I get around a lot."

Lydia giggled. "You _don't_ know him."

"What's the name?" Kevin persisted.

"BJ."

He looked thoughtful. "Nope, you're right, don't know him."

"Told you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class."

"Hang on!" Kevin stopped her. "I like you, Lydia. Would you like to go out? Maybe tomorrow night?"

Lydia was shocked by his forward nature. _Well why not? It's not like Beetlejuice is with me anymore_ She looked saddened for a moment, then looked back up at Kevin. "I'd love to. What time?"

Charles trotted up the stairs toward the sound of heavy furniture being pushed around. He noticed Lydia's bedroom door open when it was usually closed. Pushing it open all the way and looking inside, Charles discovered Delia rearranging Lydia's furniture.

"Delia? What are you doing?"

"I was going to turn this room into an art studio for myself!" she gloated. "It'll look just lovely with my sculptures standing around and my art table in that corner and my clay wheel in this corner" Delia went on and on pointing at various places in the room and saying what would look best where.

"Delia _Delia!_" Charles stopped her ramblings. "I won't have you changing this room around. Where will Lydia stay when she comes home to visit? Certainly not on the couch! No, she'll be able to come home and sleep in her own bed in her own room. Now put everything back to normal." Charles left, having said his last word.

Delia grudgingly replaced Lydia's furniture to its rightful place.

"Lydia? Honey? Hello?" Kevin waved his hand in front of Lydia's hazy eyes.

"What? Oh! I'm sorry, Kevin, what were you saying?" Lydia shook off her reverie. She had been thinking of Beetlejuice again. Wishing he was there instead of Kevin at times. Sure, Kevin was a great guy, but he was a bit over protective and a little controlling. However, she tolerated him, and he was very kind to her most of the time.

"I was asking what you wanted to do for our four month anniversary. It's in two days, you know."

"Oh! Right! Uh well, I don't know. Why don't you think of something?"

"How about a nice fancy restaurant?" he suggested.

Lydia wrinkled her nose. "But you take me to a fancy restaurant every other weekend. It won't seem that much like a special occasion."

"I guess you're right," Kevin mused. He thought for a moment longer. "Hey! How about a drive-in theatre? There's one not too far from here, and I think they're playing a great flick by Tim Burton. I know you like that guy."

"Ooo! Alright! I love drive-ins. And Tim is my favourite!"

"Good! It's settled then. Thursday night at the drive-in at dusk."

Lydia was glad that their anniversary if it could even be called that, fell only a day short of her term ending. She would be able to get away from him for awhile and go home to visit her parents. Even though Kevin was sweet and did nice things for her, he was smothering, and Lydia needed breathing space.

_Are all living men like this?_ she caught herself wondering at times.

The two days between their conversation and the date passed quickly, and soon, Lydia found herself showering and dressing for the occasion. A red wool sweater and blue jeans would bee good enough since the weather had turned cold.

She waited for Kevin on the steps in front of her apartment complex. He pulled up in his dark blue Mustang, and when she was buckled into her seat, he squealed his tires and headed for the theatre.

During the movie, Lydia sat in the passenger seat and ate her popcorn while watching the huge screen through the windshield of the car intensely. However, Kevin seemed to be quite distracted.

"You look good tonight, Babe," he eyed her up and down.

"I asked you not to call me that, BJ called me that all the time" she distractedly corrected him for what had to have been the dozenth time.

"I wish you'd stop talking about this BJ guy and concentrate on _me_," he said scooting in her direction.

"I'm trying to watch the movie, Kevin," Lydia warned.

"I'm done with the stupid movie, all I want is you, Babe," he slid his hand up her thigh.

"Kevin!" Lydia shouted through a mouthful of popcorn.

He grabbed Lydia around her waist and pulled her closer causing her to spill her popcorn all over the floor and front seats of the car.

"You're _mine_, you know. You _have_ to do what I say."

"Excuse _you!_" Lydia snorted. "Keep your grubby hands to yourself!"

"_Grubby!_"

"That's what I said! I'm tired of you trying to take advantage of me when that is _not_ what I want! Now, if you stop right this instant, I'll forget this little event happened."

"Not _this_ time!" Kevin growled. He pulled Lydia across the seats and grabbed at her chest under her sweater as he held her arms behind her back and attempted to kiss her.

"_Ow!_ My _arm!_ Kevin, that's the one that was broken before! Stop! Leave me _alone!_" Lydia kicked up with her knee and slammed it into Kevin's forehead, knocking him dizzy. His grip loosened on her, and she quickly squirmed free. "It's _over_, Kevin! I don't want to see you ever again!" she shouted as she jumped out of the passenger-side door.

"Come back here, you bitch!" Kevin called after her, but Lydia did not return. She ran all the way back to her apartment five blocks away and quickly packed her suitcases with clothes for her week-long vacation at her parents' house. She ran out to her car, tossed the suitcases into the back seat and sped away from the curb. She did not care about tomorrow's classes. It was her last day of the term anyway, so she would definitely not get any assignments.

Lydia would drive the four hours it would take to get back home _tonight_. It would probably be three o'clock by the time she got home, but that did not matter. Anything to get away from Kevin.

"Beetlejuice, where are you I need you. Help me" she whimpered through blurry eyes.

Lydia cried the entire trip home.

* * *

Next to come...attack. 


	7. Attacked

Thank you BigBlackWoman, Hya-chan, WitchyWanda, Jintonix, and Windra for your reviews. I love hearing from you!

* * *

The Secret  
Spencers13 1996 — Revised 2001  
Beta Reader — Beetle Babe  
Beetlejuice & all related charcters © Geffen Film Co.  
Story concept & any original characters © Spencers13 (Lacey G)  
R — Romance — Drama 

Chapter 7 - Attacked

The blue lightning that charred the ground of the Neitherworld for six solid months finally ceased. The endless black clouds that covered the skies and darkened the land at last began to break apart to allow streams of sunlight through.

Beetlejuice fell to the ground, naked and curled into a fetal position. His body shivered uncontrollably in the cold morning air.

"_Be-atlejuice!_" Jacques spotted him and ran forward carrying a blanket he managed to save from the destruction. He had been following Beetlejuice at a safe distance the entire time he was demolishing the Neitherworld, knowing that he would need help when it was all over. He tossed the blanket over Beetlejuice's body and wrapped him as best he could. "Be-atlejuice? Say somesing!"

Beetlejuice shivered even more. "_S-s-so c-c-cold_"

Jacques hefted Beetlejuice into his arms. "Zis is why I work out so much!" he chuckled and carried him all the way back to the Roadhouse which had already been rebuilt by a second entity.

Ginger was already there, waiting.

"Is he alright, Jacques?"

"'E will be fine, Ginger. 'E just needs to rest." Jacques toted Beetlejuice into his bedroom and placed him in his coffin bed, then pulled several more layers of blankets over him. "Rest easy, _mon ami_. It is over."

"_No, Jacques_," Beetlejuice whispered hoarsely, startling the skeleton, "_It'll never be over_."

Jacques rested his hand on Beetlejuice's shoulder, unable to think of a reply to the cryptic statement.

"Rest, Be-atlejuice. Zat is an order."

Beetlejuice did not argue. He nodded his head and closed his eyes, willing sleep to take hold of him. Before he drifted off into that blissful place of rest, however, he saw Lydia; saw her crying, saw her trying to call his name over and over only to have silence answer her. Then he saw what would have happened to her if he stayed in the real world when he turned into that horrible creature. That thought drove him to silent tears.

He could feel his newly awakened powers coursing through him, and he was frightened. What if he went to Lydia and lost his grip on them? What if she was caught in his flurry? Surely she would not survive. His power was that great.

Beetlejuice allowed a few more tears to slip past his broken defenses. He had no choice, he would have to stay away from her to make sure she was protected. He would be devastated if he did something to harm her, even more devastated than he would be if he never saw her again until she died. So he would take the lesser of the two evils and stay away.

* * *

Beetlejuice trudged out of his newly renovated bedroom the next morning in a daze. His stomach growled at him, but he ignored it. The thought of eating right now sickened him. He plopped down in his new couch and stared at the blank screen of his new television. Everything was the same, though. It was the same couch he always had, the same television that always sat on the opposite side of the coffee table, they were just all in brand new condition. It was as if he went out and bought them all new at a store. Beetlejuice admitted there were _some_ advantages to this whole "cleaning" process the Neitherworld went through. He just wished he was never involved in it.

"Be-atlejuice! 'Ow are you feeling zis morning?" Jacques piped cheerfully from the kitchen.

"Better," was all he said.

Jacques trotted from the kitchen carrying a plate of steaming pancakes. "'Ere you are! Breakfast!"

Beetlejuice politely pushed the plate away. "No thanks, Jacques. I'm not hungry."

Jacques stared Beetlejuice up and down. "Look at you!" he said shocked. "You are getting to be nossing but skin on bones!"

Beetlejuice looked himself over. Jacques was right! He could not remember being this thin since Highs-Ghoul!

_Wow! Wait till Lyds gets a look at me!_ he paused. _Oh, right_

"When Lydia sees you, she will be very surprised!" Jacques seemed to read Beetlejuice's mind.

"Yeah right" he grumbled and slouched into the couch.

Jacques gave him a quizzical look. "Be-atlejuice? What is ze matter? Do you not _want_ to see 'er?"

"Of _course_ I do, but" he drifted off to stare at the television's blank screen again.

"_But_ what?

"I can't"

"Can not _what!_" Jacques was confused by Beetlejuice's vague answers.

Beetlejuice sighed heavily, "I can't see her."

"Why?"

"Cause! You saw what I did to the Neitherworld! You don't even _want_ to see what I've been imagining I could do to _her_ if I went to see her! My powers are too strong! What if I can't control em? I could hurt her! Or worse! No no, I can't let it happen I'll just stay here," Beetlejuice slumped deeper into the couch.

Jacques put the plate of hotcakes on the coffee table and placed his bony hands on his bony hips. "Are you telling me zat after all zis time, _now_ you are afraid of going to see Lydia? Zat is _ridiculous!_ You 'ave always 'ad ze same level of power zat you do now! You 'ave _never_ been afraid before!"

"That's cause back then I didn't _love_ her" Beetlejuice bit his lip.

Jacques' eyes grew almost as large as his pancakes. "_Mon dieu!_" He slapped his hand on his skull. "_Love!_ Did I 'ear you right?"

"Yeah you heard me" Beetlejuice scowled. "So _what_ if I love her! Does that surprise you, bone-breath?" Beetlejuice stood from his seat. "Maybe the whole world would like to hear it too? Because it's true, and I can't hide it from anyone anymore. _I love Lydia Deetz!_" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He staggered and fell back to the couch, drained. "I I love her so much, Jacques. So much, that I can't see her again."

Jacques smiled. "Zat is silly, Be-atlejuice. You 'ave never lost your control around 'er before, and if you do love 'er as much as you say, zen you will not lose control now. Please, _mon ami_, you are suffering without 'er. Tell me, does she feel ze same way for you?"

Beetlejuice hung his head and whispered, "Yes."

Jacques nodded his skull. "Zen zere is nossing to keep you apart from each other. Go, Be-atlejuice. She is undoubtedly waiting for you."

Beetlejuice sat forward. "You you really think so?"

"_Abslolutement!_"

Had anything been in Beetlejuice's way, he would have ran it over in an attempt to rush to his bedroom mirror.

* * *

Beetlejuice peered into Lydia's bedroom through her mirror.

She was not there.

He pushed aside his disappointment when he noticed something wrong. The room seemed to be empty. Things that had always sat around were missing.

_Where is she?_ he wondered. Voices floating up from downstairs caught his attention. He vanished from Lydia's bedroom and popped up in the mirror hanging in the dining room. The voices were coming from the adjoining kitchen.

"We thought you'd be coming home tomorrow, Pumpkin. Didn't you have classes today?" he heard Charles say. Finally, he heard her voice. That sweet voice of hers.

"Yeah, well, it's the last day, and it's not like they can give us any assignments, so I decided to start my vacation earlier."

"I suppose that's alright," Delia piped in. "So, how was your fourth term in college?"

College! Lydia's in college now?

"It was okay, I guess. Just about the same as the other three, just harder projects."

"How have your grades been holding up?" Delia asked.

"Well, I'm in the top five in my class, if that means anything?"

"_Does_ it! Congratulations, Pumpkin! We're so proud of you!" Beetlejuice heard Charles gush. He heard some shuffling and assumed hugs were being exchanged.

"I'm going to head out for a while, if you guys don't mind. I promised Prudence and Bertha I'd spend a day with them this break, so I'll take today and then have the rest of my week with you."

"Well, alright, Pumpkin, if you want. Tell them we said hello."

"I will," Lydia's voice called from farther away. Then the door shut.

_If I waited this long, I guess I can wait until tonight to see her again,_ Beetlejuice thought and vanished from the mirror just before her parents walked into the dining room.

* * *

Lydia trudged into her darkened room wearily. Spending the entire day at the Mondo Mall with Prudence and Bertha proved to be taxing. Her leg was sore and her back was throbbing. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for two days.

Her parents had taken off to see a Midnight Matinee in town. Lydia politely refused their invitation to join them, claiming to need rest. They completely understood and left her to get some sleep.

Lydia did not realize it, but she was being watched by two sets of eyes. One from her mirror and the other from the darkness in the corner of her room. Before she could flip the light switch on, a voice broke the stillness.

"Hello, Lydia."

Startled, Lydia slammed the door shut and whipped her gaze about the room.

"BJ?" she whispered.

"I'm sick of hearing that name!" the voice grated. "Every time I talk to you, it's BJ this and BJ that!"

Lydia squinted and as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, she saw a figure leaning against the far wall. "Kevin!"

"What did you do, Lydia? Leave me for this BJ guy? I'd like to meet him, then."

"Kevin, what are you doing here? How did you find were I lived?" The moonlight that shone through the balcony doors glinted on something in his hands.

"I followed you home, then when it got dark, I climbed in through your balcony. So nice of your parents to leave it unlocked for me."

"Get out of here!" Lydia shouted, annoyed. "I told you I didn't want to see you again!"

Kevin tisked his tongue several times. "Lydia, Lydia, Lydia obviously you were so excited over me, you went a little crazy and said some stupid things. Don't worry, I forgive you." His voice was oddly calm, and Lydia became immediately uneasy.

"I meant what I said, Kevin. Leave. Now. Before I call the police. I can get you on just what you did to me in your car last night."

Kevin took a few steps forward twiddling the shiny object he held in his hands. "Remind me, Lydia. What did I do to you last night?"

Lydia scowled. "You tried to rape me, you bastard!"

Kevin flung himself at Lydia and pinned her against the door, placing the shiny object against her throat.

"One more word out of you, bitch, and you'll be breathing through a hole in your neck!"

On the other side of Lydia's mirror, Beetlejuice had seen enough. Rage boiled hotly within himself, and he felt his powers surging down his arms. Without thinking, he raised his outstretched hands and forced his energy out through his palms and blasted the reflective surface in front of him.

Kevin spun Lydia around in front of him and held onto her from behind. He kept the knife poised at her neck as they both watched her mirror explode outward in a shower of glass. The shards did not hit the floor, however. They slowed their outward momentum and then stopped. The shards of glass spun together tighter and tighter until they formed the silhouette of a man with angry eyes glowing red.

"What the _hell!_" Kevin shouted, startled. In an unbeknownst reaction, he pressed the knife tighter against Lydia's throat.

"_Let her go_," the dark figure uttered with a deep resonating voice. He did not move, did not blink.

"What are you, some kind of devil!" Kevin squealed. "What do you want?"

"_Just the girl and your blood_"

Kevin's eyes grew in fear, and he tightened his grip on Lydia again. "You you _stay away_ from me! Or or I'll cut her open! You _hear_ me! _I'll do it!_"

"_Very well_" the figure took one step back, then slipped straight through the floor.

Kevin's eyes tore about the room in a frenzy. "Wh-where'd he go! He just vanished! Did you see that?"

As Kevin's eyes searched the room for the figure, he noticed the moonlight that drifted in through Lydia's balcony doors vanish. The room was bathed in cool blackness.

"L-Lydia?" he whispered. His hand that held the knife was jerked away from Lydia's neck. Kevin released his grip on her in surprise, and she stumbled away, hiding on the opposite side of her bed.

Kevin's body was raised into the air, held in the choking grip of a set of giant red-tipped hands that seeped from the walls. Kevin screamed in fright as a face pushed its way through the door and glared at him through glowing red eyes. The mouth opened and a voice spilled outward without the aid of any movements or a tongue.

"_I told you to let her go now you must pay the penalty_"

The hands gripped Kevin tighter and squeezed him until his face turned a bright red, and he passed out.

"No!" Lydia shouted. "Don't kill him!"

The glowing eyes darted to the side and glowered at her. For the first time ever, she was afraid of such dark creatures. She stood her ground, though.

"_I should for what he did to you_," his voice spilled through his unmoving jaw again.

"Let the police handle him besides he can't hurt me anymore." Lydia took a few steps forward, "_Please_, Beetlejuice."

Beetlejuice's eyes faded in their intensity, and he blinked away his angry frown. He stepped completely into the room through the wall, reducing his size until he merely held onto Kevin's shirt to keep him aloft.

"I I'm sorry, Lydia I don't know what came over me" he tripped over his own words.

Lydia smiled uneasily, grateful he was back to his normal shape and size again. "Just take him to the police we can talk when you get back."

Beetlejuice nodded and vanished without another word, taking Kevin with him.

A few agonizing minutes later, he returned empty-handed.

"Lydia?"

She jumped and whirled around to face him, not bothering to hid the tears or fear in her eyes.

"Is is he gone?"

"Yeah the cops are having a field day with him seems he was wanted for other stuff too" Beetlejuice bit his bottom lip. "Lydia I I'm so so-" He was cut off by a sharp sting on his cheek as his head flew to the side.

She had slapped him.

"I suppose I deserved that," he said, not bothering to open his eyes or turn his head back to face her.

"That was for leaving me!" Lydia spat. Then, just as quickly, she fell against him and kissed him deeply. When they finally parted, she whispered, "And that was for saving my life _again_."

Beetlejuice was flabbergasted. Speech failed him, and so he resorted to clinging to her desperately.

"Why?" Lydia took to sobbing on his striped jacket. "Why did you go? Why did you leave me all alone?"

"B-Because," Beetlejuice shuddered, "I was going to change into something and if I stayed here, your world wouldn't exist today. I left to save you so you wouldn't be hurt."

"Why didn't you just say so in the first place?"

"I didn't think you'd believe me and I was very confused at the time"

Lydia sat them both on the edge of her bed and held onto him for dear life. "Tell me all about it, BJ."

He told her about the cycle the Neitherworld went though every 512 years, and of how he must wander the entire land and destroy everything so another being like him could come back through and restore everything to its original condition.

" I was so scared, Babes. And and I couldn't do anything about it. Nothing just like when I was alive I couldn't do anything for Anóra. Then I couldn't do anything to help you when that sandworm took off with you" he trailed off. Lydia cradled his head against her shoulder stroking his hair and offering soothing words. "I'm still scared, Babes," he said, pulling away gently. "You saw what I just did to that guy I I don't want to hurt you too"

"Beetlejuice," her voice commanded his attention. "How do you feel about me?"

Beetlejuice smirked, "Isn't it obvious, Babes? I'm madly in love with you."

"Then you'll never hurt me." Her tone was final.

"How do you know that?"

"Because you love me. I know you would never hurt those you love."

Beetlejuice smiled, fully at ease at last, "You're right, Babes. Just like always." He reached under her and situated her into his lap. "Tell me how _you_ feel about _me_, Lyds," he whispered into her tiny ear, "and please, don't tell me you love that ass that tried to"

Lydia kissed him tenderly on the cheek. "No, BJ, I never loved him. He helped to pass the time, and he gave me really nice things, but he wasn't _you_. _You_ were the one I always thought of, _you_ were the one I wished was there instead of him, and it's _you_ I love more than anything or anyone else in this entire world or beyond. So _please_, say you'll stay with me this time? Say you'll never leave and _mean it_."

Beetlejuice leaned into her. "I'll never leave you again, Lydia Deetz, because I love you, and I'll never let you go." He sealed his promise with a deep kiss that lingered for what seemed an eternity.

Gasping, Lydia broke free and placed kisses all over his face. "Oh, BJ, I missed you so much" she whimpered.

"I missed you too," he whispered, savoring every tiny kiss she placed on his cheeks and chin. "Am I still the only one you've ever"

Lydia smiled and kissed his lips again. "I've always been loyal to you, BJ. Don't ever doubt me."

"Of course, I'm sorry"

"You apologize too much," she giggled, silencing him with more kisses.

Beetlejuice broke free long enough to say, "Hey, Babes, did you _really_ talk about me to that guy all the time? I heard him say so earlier."

Lydia giggled again. "Yeah, I guess I did. I kept telling him about the wonderful 'BJ' and all the great things we used to do together."

"You can call me by my full name, you know."

"And risk teleporting both of us into your living room while we're in the middle of something?" she laughed.

"Uh-uh. I never gave your powers back, Babes. You still can't summon me." Lydia's face saddened. "But don't worry, Lyds, I've broken the barrier between our worlds. So now I can travel between them without someone having to call my name. You can too."

"Shut up and kiss me, Beetlejuice."

"Ooo" he shuddered. "You know what I like"

"Do you like _this_ Beetlejuice?" she asked, licking his earlobe playfully.

"Oh, Lydia yeah"

"Or how about" She unbuttoned his jacket and shirt, then leaned toward his exposed chest. "_Thisss_?" Lydia licked a trail up his belly to his chin.

"Babes" he groaned. "S-say it _say it_"

"Beetlejuice!" she gasped as he licked at her neck.

He shivered against her body and did not vanish. He laid her out on the comforter and took his time undressing her.

They passed the rest of the night in perfect harmony.

* * *

The next morning would be burned into Lydia's memory for the rest of her life. She staggered down the steps to the kitchen, drowsily. Opening the cupboard, she looked inside for something decent for her and Beetlejuice to eat for breakfast. Beetlejuice still had not descended the stairs, and Lydia was thankful for that. Delia stood in front of the stove flipping pancakes in the shape of stars and crescent moons. Lydia would have to try to ease him into any conversation that came up between them so as not to upset Delia _too_ much.

"Sleep well, Lydia?" Delia's unusually humorous voice asked.

"Fine." Lydia closed the cupboard after finding nothing of interest and went for the refrigerator instead.

"I would certainly hope so. You and Kevin were making quite a racket last night," Delia grinned, flipping the pancakes back over.

"Wh-what! You _heard!_" Lydia slammed the refrigerator in surprise.

Delia's grin spread even wider. "I came to your door to let you know your father and I were back. When I heard you two, I decided not to knock." She picked up the pancakes on the spatula and placed them on a plate. Toting them over to Lydia, she asked, "So when did he propose? It _is_ a bit early, I think. You've only known each other for seven months, but it's okay because your father and I only knew each other for nine months before we got married. Did he give you a ring?"

"I he we you _heard_! Propose?" Lydia could not complete a full sentence. She silently pleaded that Beetlejuice not come downstairs now. _Delia would blow her stack if she found out that I was with Beetlejuice last night and not Kevin!_ she thought quickly.

"Good morning, Pumpkin!" Charles called cheerfully from the doorway. He removed his shoes and sat at the table, unfolding the morning paper. "I heard about the good news! Did you two set a date yet?"

"Well we I"

"Goodness!" Charles exclaimed, pointing at the cover of the paper. A photograph of Kevin in handcuffs being led by police officers to a van was splashed across the entire top of the page. "'Kevin Harbaugh, 21, of York, Pennsylvania, was arrested last evening when he turned himself in, admitting that he had tried to assault Lydia Deetz, 20, of Peaceful Pines, Connecticut. He was charged with nine counts of rape; seven counts of theft, including a dark blue mustang stolen from one of his classmates at the River Run Arts Institute in Philadelphia, the school he was attending; and five counts of assault with a deadly weapon.'!" Charles stopped reading, shocked.

"Dear, God!" Delia shrieked, "He didn't hurt you, did he? Why didn't you scream for help, we would have heard you! I thought you two were just If I had known! Delia! _Delia!_" Lydia's step-mother finally stopped her concerned blubbering and fell silent. Lydia took a deep breath. "Kevin was arrested _before_ you came home last night. Yes, he did try to hurt me but someone saved me before he could."

"Well who was it, Pumpkin? Who saved you?"

The door to the kitchen swung open and Beetlejuice padded in wearing his beetle pajamas and bug slippers, "There you are, Lyds. I wondered where you got to. Oh, hi, Mister and Missus D."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room. Looks of disbelief passed between Delia and Charles.

"Oh, my God!" Delia screamed, fully comprehending at last. "Lydia! That's the most _disgusting_ thing you could have _possibly_ done!"

Beetlejuice stepped forward slightly and rested his arm across Lydia's shoulders. "Hey, what's going on here?"

"You tell _us_, Beetleman! What have you been doing to Lydia! You had to have corrupted her mind because she obviously isn't thinking straight!"

"My head is fastened on a lot tighter than yours, Delia!" Lydia snapped. "For your information, I was quite _willing_ to be with Beetlejuice last night! _He's_ the one that saved me from Kevin! If he hadn't come back, I'd be _dead_ right now! I _I love him!_" Lydia screamed, her hands balling into fists and fresh tears streaming down her face.

"Lyds" Beetlejuice whispered, drawing her into him and stroking her silky hair.

"BJ," she sobbed, "I can't Please, let's go"

Beetlejuice hefted her into his arms and turned to leave. He looked back for a few seconds, giving Charles a look of apology. He nodded silently behind a seething Delia.

"This is outrageous! Beetleman, don't you _dare_ leave with her! Lydia! Lydia, you need therapy! This is it's _necrophelia_! Do you _hear_ me! It's disgusting! Come back here!"

Beetlejuice carried Lydia up the stairs to her bedroom and closed the door, cutting off Delia's intolerable screams of anger. He gently placed Lydia on the bed and watched her roll over and curl into a ball facing away from him. Kneeling beside the bed, he gazed at her through tearing eyes.

_Delia is right. This _is_ necrophelia for Lydia I'm ruining her life_

Lydia rolled to face him. Tears stained her cheeks and her voice quivered when she spoke. "I know what you're thinking! Don't you _dare_ try to leave me again!"

Beetlejuice blinked back his own tears with difficulty. "But, Lydia, I I'm ruining you"

"No, you're _not_! How many times do I have to say that I love you! _How many times_ before you'll believe me! Huh?"

Beetlejuice lowered his eyes to the spider web throw and plucked at a loose thread distractedly. "I believe you, Lydia, and I love you too. But what are we gonna do about your parents? Delia will _never_ rest until we're separated. Sometimes, I don't think she even believes I exist. I think that she believes that I'm some figment of your imagination. Now, Chuckie he seems to be at least okay with the idea of _us_. But what _can_ we do?"

Lydia grabbed him by his collar and pulled him forward with a yelp. "Anything it takes." The anger in her voice shocked him to no small degree.

_Anything it takes_ his mind echoed her statement several times over. Then, an idea slowly formed. He quickly shooed away the stray light bulb that appeared above his head and reached under the bed, feeling for something he hoped would still be there after so many months.

"What are you doing?" Lydia asked still holding firmly to his collar.

"Hang on," he said, concentrating more on what he was feeling. His hand passed over a pair of shoes, a pile of dust and hair that had been swept there some time ago, Lydia's box of CD's that she apparently had forgotten about, and finally his hand grasped one of the things he was looking for.

"You'll do anything it takes, huh?" he asked, his eyes glowing bright yellow. Beetlejuice lifted his arm from beneath Lydia's bed. She heard the distinct sound of metal grazing wood as he raised his hand producing a brilliantly shining short sword. It's song still echoed in her ears as Beetlejuice tentatively set it out in front of her on the bed. The handle was made of ebony and ivory stripes that still shone with resilience.

"No _no_, you can't possibly that's that's _unthinkable_, BJ! We we can't, _just can't!_" Lydia was almost frantic.

Beetlejuice raised an eyebrow. "What are you rambling about? I was just showing you my sword! _This_ is what we can _do_, Babes." He reached down one more time to produce the sack of gems and money he had taken from his grave. "You can come and live with _me_ somewhere. Somewhere quiet. Just for the two of us. We'll never have to be bothered by Delia. And you can still finish your school and stuff cause, hey, I can afford it!" He sat the bag down on the comforter next to the sword and grinned at Lydia who was breaking into a smile as well.

"You know I think I like your idea, Beetlejuice. I like it very much! Yes yes I _will_ live with you. I'll just pack my things, and we can get going right away. I mean, I go to the Neitherworld a lot anyway, right? Why not just stay there? You're so brilliant when you want to be, Beej." She smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

Beetlejuice caught her hand before she could squirm off of the bed. "No, Babes. I don't mean to live in the _Neitherworld_ with you. What I want is to live _here_ in the _real world_ with you."

Lydia blinked. "I don't follow."

"You need to finish school. You need to have some sort of solidarity to your life besides me. You'll live in the Neitherworld soon enough, Lyds. But not yet. Not until its your _time_. Till then, I think I can turn over a new leaf and become a house-guy," he grinned.

Lydia laughed. "Oh, so you're going to make _me_ do all the work?"

"No, you don't need to work at all, but I'm sure you won't want to stay at home all day with only _me_ to hang out with."

"I don't think it'll be that bad, but you do have a point." Lydia thought for several moments. "But where will we go? My apartment is too small for both of us."

"You leave that up to me. In the meantime, we can spend the rest of your vacation in the Neitherworld away from Delia. If Chuck wants to visit, he can, but I don't want Delia showing her face. Not after what she said to you." He paused. "You don't mind do you?"

Instead of frowning, as he expected, Lydia smiled warmly. "I like it when you take charge, Beetlejuice."

* * *

Next to come...home. 


	8. Home

Thank you MistressMoonDemon, Hya-chan, WitchyWanda, Constanze, Anime master Inu, BigBlackWoman, warprince2000, Akida411searcher, and Windra for your reviews. I love hearing from all of you; you're the best!

I hope you all enjoyed reading my old story. I had fun posting it back up and realizing that no matter how much I don't really like it anymore, you guys still do. That makes me feel good. Thank you all so much for your time, reviews, and encouragement. Like I said...you guys are the best:hugs:

* * *

The Secret  
Spencers13 1996 — Revised 2001  
Beta Reader — Beetle Babe  
Beetlejuice & all related charcters © Geffen Film Co.  
Story concept & any original characters © Spencers13 (Lacey G)  
R — Romance — Drama

Chapter 8 - Home

"Babes? Babes, wake up."

Lydia rolled over and grumbled something unintelligible into her pillow. She and Beetlejuice had taken up temporary residence in her small apartment in Philadelphia while she continued to attend college. They had been living there for six months so far, and Lydia was beginning to tire of the small confines. She complained to Beetlejuice daily of wanting to move out and find some place bigger to live, but he would only smile and tell her that he had everything under control, and they would be leaving soon.

"Who was on the phone?" Lydia asked into the pillow while trying to pull the covers over herself more. The ring had startled her out of her blissful slumber some ten minutes ago. She had almost fallen back asleep when Beetlejuice came over and shook her.

"That was the call I've been waiting for. Today's the big day, Lyds. Get up. I have something I wanna show you."

"Mmmm…" she grumped but rolled over and flung the covers aside anyway.

Lydia dressed slowly, her head still in the heavy fog of sleep. She had stayed up late the previous night doing homework so her weekend would be free to spend with Beetlejuice. She tripped about the apartment looking for shoes and socks. It had become a bit messy since Beetlejuice had come to live with her, but she did not mind so much. It was Beetlejuice's custom to mess things up, and she was used to it.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he pushed her toward the door.

"It's a surprise," was all he said.

Beetlejuice led her out to her car and opened the passenger door. She gave him a sharp look but got in anyway.

"Just watch out for the potholes and speed bumps this time, okay?" she said as he plopped into the driver's seat and turned the ignition key. "This isn't the Neitherworld and my poor car is _not_ Doomie."

"Don't worry, Babes. Everything's under control."

The few minutes she expected to be on the road turned into an hour. Beetlejuice was uncharacteristically quiet, but a constant smile spread across his lips the entire trip. Huge office buildings and four lane byways melted into trees and two lane blacktop. They had been driving through a thick wooded area for a half hour before Lydia finally spoke up.

"So… where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Silence.

"When will we get there?"

"We're almost there now."

"Oh."

Silence.

Finally, Beetlejuice pulled off the main highway onto a dirt road. The gravel and soil looked relatively new compared to most back roads that Lydia had seen in her past. The road was just wide enough to fit maybe two small cars side by side. They traveled for several minutes until the trees finally gave way. Beetlejuice let one hand go of the wheel and clamped it over Lydia's eyes.

"Hey!"

"Can't let you see it yet, Lyds. Close your eyes and promise not to open 'em 'till I say."

Lydia sighed, but could not help feeling a twinge of excitement. "Alright. I promise."

"Great!" Beetlejuice pulled his hand away and shrieked in delight as he brought the car to a stop and cut off the engine. Lydia heard the driver's door open and close, then a few seconds later, her door popped open and Beetlejuice's hand grabbed hers and helped her out. "Wait here, Lyds," he whispered when he finally stopped leading her forward. Lydia obediently stood where he left her and tried to strain her ears when she heard voices up ahead.

"Nikulás Juice! It certainly is a pleasure to finally meet you!"

A man wearing a construction helmet and vest sauntered up to Beetlejuice and shook his hand roughly.

"Everything is as you requested. Here's your keys."

A jingling sound reached Lydia's ears.

"This is better than I expected! Thanks for everything," Beetlejuice's voice floated to her.

"No, thank _you_, Mr. Juice. It's been a pleasure doing business with you. You have a wonderful day!" The man shook Beetlejuice's hand once more then climbed into his own vehicle.

Lydia heard an engine start and a truck pull away past her.

"Beetlejuice! Can I look now!" she called out to him. She heard the jingle of keys again and a soft _click_, then Beetlejuice's advancing footsteps.

"Okay, Lydia… _Now_!"

Lydia opened her eyes and blinked.

She blinked again.

"B-Beetlejuice? H-How!"

Before Lydia stood a structure so familiar she could not believe it was there. For a moment she thought that they had been transported to the Neitherworld, but the beautiful trees and grass that surrounded the building reminded her it was still the real world.

"I had them build an exact replica of the Roadhouse for us, Babes," Beetlejuice grinned wildly. "Just for you and me… in someplace quiet. What do you think?"

Lydia stared in disbelief at the Roadhouse. It _was_ a perfect copy of the one in the Neitherworld, right down to the signs plastered on the front. Beetlejuice had already opened the door for them and was gently coaxing her inside.

"Come on, Lyds! I wanna check it out!" He almost sounded like a little boy excited over getting a new toy. He pushed her inside and took off into various rooms to look the place over.

Lydia gazed around her. It was even the same on the inside. The oddly-shaped doorways, the uneven steps leading to the second floor, even the couch and television looked the same as the original Roadhouse in the Neitherworld.

"Lyds! Babes! They even got the right fridge!" Beetlejuice called from the kitchen.

Lydia smiled, took a deep breath and gazed about the living room a few seconds more.

"I'm home," she whispered.

THE END


End file.
